Animorphs 59 - The Cult
by adamheap
Summary: The Kelbrid-Andalite war has begun. The Animorphs return to Earth as fugitives and must go back into hiding, but Jake has a bigger priority on his hands. Who really is Jeanne Gerard, and what is the group she works for? Friend or foe? Or both?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The ship had a silence that not even the void of Space could conquer. The gravity of what had happened was given ample time to sink in as our descent home approached its end. I had a lot to think about, and the solutions overlapped like the pages of a book.

We saw no Andalites. No Kelbrids. Space was a lonely place, but we knew that the cogs of a new war were grinding up to speed. The boundary was breached, and the Kelbrids and their allies were advancing. Our own allies had used us, and now we would be fugitives. Earth was the only place to run to, but we should have been running from it.

I had to credit the others. They hid their worries well. Menderash was too professional to do anything other than get us home quickly and safely, and I trusted him to command the bridge. Santorelli was a huge boost for morale, his outward confidence a booming reminder that we still had some spirit.

Cassie tried. Of all of us, she would have felt most betrayed, and I caught those glimpses. The Andalites she had worked so hard for had used her. And I… In her eyes I had performed the unthinkable. But she still tried.

Marco told his jokes. I would expect nothing less, but since the war he had been little more than a shell, and that hadn't changed. Tobias spoke to nobody. That hadn't changed.

And that left Jeanne. She was the main point of my curiosity, and would remain so for as long as it took for her to reveal her true allegiance. I couldn't trust her, not without knowing her motives. The decision would have to be made upon our return, among all the others.

We had failed to get Ax back, and had aided in the beginning of the Kelbrid-Andalite war in the process. There was little positive to be taken from it all, and I had to account for that. The team looked to me when they needed answers and reassurance, and I needed to convince them that we had made some progress.

That was why I was so silent. I had nothing to say. I was failing as a leader.

I had been alerted to the bridge. We had arrived in Earth's vicinity and Menderash wanted final confirmations of his actions. I announced my arrival to find Jeanne and Cassie already present. Menderash's eyes were firmly looked to the view ahead.

Cassie glanced at me, but showed no desire to greet me. I wouldn't allow that, and I passed by closely. "Hey Cassie. Looks like we're finally home."

She indulged reluctantly and tiredly. "Yeah. It looks cold. Can't see America behind the clouds."

"It'll be warm enough." I replied, the empty comment enough to convince her of my intent.

Jeanne didn't look at all tired. She looked bored, arms folded as she surveyed the bridge. My distrust of her was so heightened that I couldn't have her there, and so I motioned to her to grab her attention. She raised her eyebrows and listened.

"Jeanne, go back to your cabin."

She didn't feign surprise or ignorance. Without hesitation she turned and made for the port-side doorway. It closed behind her.

Cassie, as expected, would have something to say. "Is it really necessary to-"

"It's necessary," I interrupted. "I can't have her in the bridge for this. The Andalites are after us, and I'm guessing the Earth's population will be soon, too. So long as I don't know what she wants, she's not seeing any of this."

Menderash spoke up monotonously from his panel. "That is the wisest thing to do. We can't let her know our landing position."

I could see that she wanted to disagree, and her mouth opened ready to begin. But then it closed and her eyes darted to the side. She knew that there was no point. My decision was final.

"Mendy," I said, wandering over to him. "Report."

"We are approximately one hour from a safe landing, Jake," He informed. "That can change depending on location. We have enough fuel for atmosphere travel for four hours and thirteen minutes."

"Good," I nodded. "I want to set a new landing location. We can't take her to Yellowstone. They could be tracking us."

"Agreed, Jake."

I had long since noted that he no longer referred to me as _Prince_ Jake. Maybe my insistence to refrain had finally gotten through, or there was some other reason that I daren't think about. "Land us in California. Mojave Desert."

He took his eyes away from the view for just a moment. "Mojave Desert…" He hummed quizzically. "That's where we woke up."

"Yeah. Take us there. We'll leave _The Shadow_ and make plans from there."

Menderash turned back and immediately began proceedings to take us there. I backed up to the centre of the bridge to maintain my presence as the final leg of the journey commenced.

"Why are we going to California?" Cassie asked, sidling up to me.

"We can't give away our true position," I explained quietly. "The Andalites may have bugged this thing. Or the Kelbrids. Anybody. We can't be found."

"I know that… Why California?"

"That's where they'll expect us to go. It's our old home. You live in Yellowstone, but it's not _you_ that they want. You said it yourself: You're valuable to them. When you return, you'll go back to doing what you did before."

"We still need to find Ax."

"And we will. But we can't afford to lose everything else. _You_ can't afford to. We'll go back to Yellowstone, and you'll continue your work."

"Do you expect me to stay away?" She sighed. "Jake, I can't. I stayed out of it before and I felt like the worst type of garbage because of it."

"I won't keep you away, Cassie. We'll work something out, and we'll focus on all fronts. One of those fronts is the Andalites, and you're our last link with them."

"It seems a little dangerous after what just happened."

"I know. They'll try to squeeze answers out of you, but you're more than capable of maintaining our secrets and the Human-Andalite link. They won't want to break that link. Not yet."

She nodded in understanding. "And what about Jeanne?"

I pursed my lips and glanced down to the cold floor of the bridge. "Haven't decided. You seem closest to her. Has she told you anything in confidence?"

"If she did, then I wouldn't be able to say anything."

It angered me somewhat, and Cassie must have seen it when I twisted my neck to look at her.

"No," She answered. "She hasn't told me anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You have got to be kidding me."

Marco had been rudely awoken by the ceasing of the engines, and had hauled himself from the cabin to the main hatch. Upon seeing the golden rugged appearance of a desert floor, his head turned to immediate disbelief.

Santorelli emerged from the ship behind him, stepping onto the sand and covering his eyes from the sun. "Well, this looks familiar."

"Yeah, right," Marco growled, flicking his head back and wrapping his hands over his eyes. "Too familiar. Why the fuck are we here?!"

It wasn't directly aimed at me, but I knew he was expecting my response. "We're leaving the ship here. It's too risky to place it right on our doorstep. We're leaving it on the _old_ doorstep."

Marco finally took a wobbly step forward onto the loose ground, sighing like he wanted everybody to notice. "Okay, fine… I get that. I just…"

"It's frustrating," I admitted. "But we need to be careful. Mendy?"

Menderash momentarily paused his casual observations of the barren landscape. "Yes, Jake?"

"Let's finish up here. Disable the ship as much as you can and remove any signals. While you're doing that, let's get the radio on."

I was handed a small portable radio. Not a Human one, but a tiny silver sphere that had belonged to _Steadfast_. Menderash had informed that it could perform the same purpose, but he took a while to tune it. What frustrated me most was that the others thought I was just doing it to listen to some music. Only when news stories crackled through did they realise the true intention.

The radio was incredibly fuzzy, and because Menderash had then scurried off to disable the ship I had no apparent expert to make the sound audible. I wandered at random around the ship and over the surrounding hills, the device to my ear to pick up whatever I could.

I almost threw it in frustration, as nothing seemed to work. Then I realised the potential for interruption from _The Shadow_. I had to wait for it to fully power down.

As I waited, I watched them all. I watched how they reacted to our new situation. Santorelli and Menderash were unchanged, Santorelli being somewhat used to such discomfort and Menderash too interested in his tasks to dwell. Cassie was very still, but her eyes remained lifted and alert, almost like she was deep in thought.

Marco, on the other hand, had barely strayed his sight from the sand, and had separated himself from the others. He needed a distraction.

Santorelli was close to me, and so I gave an abrupt whistle to grab his attention. Once he'd spotted me, I flicked my head in Marco's direction. Without delay, Santorelli knew my objective and got to work. He would find a means of distraction.

Tobias had departed almost instantly after landing, probably to find some unfortunate rodent to prey on. That left Jeanne, but I couldn't spot her in the clearing around the ship.

She wasn't in the clearing. She was beside me.

I caught the flow of her dark hair in the glare of the sun as she observed me from a short distance away.

It irked me. To know that she was holding for us, and to know further that her eyes were draining from us all the information that she could swallow. And she had the nerve to watch over me like a rat in a maze. I was in charge, but I knew she was out of my grasp.

But I said nothing to her. The indecisiveness on my part was a weakness that I had neglected to care for, and I still couldn't utter a word when she finally started to approach was an arrogant swagger, like her presence was self-invited and required.

She opened up her palm, beckoning for the Andalite device. Ashamed, I dropped it to her, and with knowing fingers she began to adjust and tinker. The signal died momentarily, but then sprung back into life with a flourish.

The droning of a newsreader filled the air. Jeanne smiled, and handed back the silver sphere. I stared back, insulted and angered by her, ready to speak again and stamp my authority back where it belonged.

"Get back to the ship." I uttered with a natural growl. She didn't put up a fight, and took confident steps back down into the clearing. I followed and placed myself in the centre of the group, the noise from the radio reaching ears and turning heads. Jeanne took a seat by The Shadow's hatch.

It didn't take long to hear what we needed to hear. In fact, it was headline news. The smooth voice of the newsreader followed a chunky jingle, and spoke with a solemn tone.

" _Breaking news from the Andalite Embassy in Washington DC now, as three major Dome Ships report that the boundary separating the Andalites from a race called the Kelbrids has been breached."_

The previously dispersed group zapped together like magnets. I turned up the volume for everybody to hear clearly.

" _The boundary, also known as the Gratt Border, was established hundreds of years ago to separate the two races as part of a peace agreement. Crossing the border was considered an act of war on both sides. Ammarumor Yvurrin-Annak-Arfurhan of the Andalite Embassy has stated that war with the Kelbrids and their allies is now inevitable, but that Earth should remain far from potential combat zones."_

"Bullshit." Santorelli commented. I silently agreed.

" _The Ammarumor also stated that members of the Animorphs were present at the border during the breach, as well as a few accomplices. They are said to be directly linked to the incident, and the Ammarumor has called for their arrest. All members of the group, with the exception of Cassie Roberts, are thought to be involved, as are three associates: Jeanne Gerard, a French Intelligence agent; Sergeant Colin Santorelli, a US Army Ranger; and Eddy Jameson… a bricklayer."_

That was all we needed to know, and it struck home even harder than I thought.

"Oh, shit man…" Santorelli groaned, voice more subdued than I'd ever heard before. I turned to look, and he had his hands atop his head.

Very quickly, I knew what was wrong.

"Sarge, listen to me," I urged, dropping the radio to the sand and moving for him. "This can all be fixed in time."

He spun away from me and clenched his fists. He huffed loudly but held back the yells that he so wanted to birth. He kicked at a loose rock in the sand, and we all flinched at the crack that resounded.

I knew it from the start. He would be torn by his devotions. By us, and by the country he had sworn to protect. It was me that created the contradiction, and I cursed myself as I could only watch him storm away for some private contemplation.

Marco was unchanged. He'd already come to the conclusion long before it had been confirmed. "I've gone from Earth's hero to Earth's most well-known villain," He grumbled. "One of them."

"We need to make a move," I said. "As soon as Mendy's finished with the ship, we'll go."

"So we're just leaving the ship here?" Marco asked. "They'll think we're in Santa Barbara."

I nodded. "Exactly. And we won't be here when they arrive to sniff us out."

"There are others here, Jake," He replied. "Like Wetherbee. What if the Andalites start asking him where we are?"

"He doesn't know," I answered. "We never told h-"

I froze and realised the error. Marco's butler was there when we decided to move to Yellowstone. Wetherbee knew. Marco's told-you-so stare only heightened my embarrassment at the oversight.

"We need to go to the mansion. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We made quick progress to Santa Barbara, much quicker than the last time. That was despite being wanted men and women. It all meant, however, that we would have to separate. Once on the outskirts of Santa Barbara, Cassie split off with Menderash to find a new method of transport for us to make the journey back to Yellowstone. The rest of us made a direct route to the mansion, more than aware that we had to be quick and quiet in our side-mission.

((Okay guys, here's the plan,)) I started as we flew towards the rolling hills the mansion was cosily nestled in. ((We're going in, and we're coming back out with one butler. We're not in there for any longer than ten minutes. Tobias will remain outside as a lookout. Sarge, you will cover the backyard area. Jeanne, Marco, you're with me on the inside. We use private thought-speak to find Wetherbee, and we'll direct him to the water fountain behind the mansion. That's our rendezvous point. Keep in contact at all times.))

((Roger.)) Santorelli replied, his Bald Eagle soaring far to my right.

((What are we going to do with him?)) Tobias asked. He was somewhere behind me.

Marco was the one to answer. ((We can't leave him. He knows where we are, so we can't risk him being questioned. So the solution is: Take him home and give him a cushy job at _Hotel de Swiss Cheese_.))

((Sounds appealing, doesn't it?)) I added, trying to add some light humor to the conversation. I should have left it to Marco, judging from the lack of any reaction.

I continued. ((Once we've got him there, we'll march him to the far end of Marco's land. There's a dirt road back there, and that's where Cassie and Mendy can pick up assuming.))

((Assuming they find something to pick us up _in_.)) Marco said.

((Hope the old guy's got some legs on him,)) Santorelli commented. ((That's a lot of acres to cover.))

((Once we're past the first line of trees, we'll be safe,)) I reassured. ((And besides, I don't think we'll see any activity. They might not come here for a few hours. Maybe even days.))

There was always one window open at the rear of the building, the same one we arrived through the last time. We followed the usual routine of swooping down one at a time. Marco went first, and I followed Jeanne. Tobias stayed high above for observational purposes, and Santorelli went to see if Wetherbee was anywhere in the vast gardens of Marco's land.

We stayed in morph. Without Menderash around, our timekeeping wouldn't be anywhere near accurate enough, but we needed our thought-speech capability. I wouldn't risk us being inside for much longer than ten minutes, because we were already an hour into our morphs. If things started to get desperate, we would re-morph, but I didn't want to be hanging around.

((Wetherbee!)) Marco called out. His voice would be most familiar to the aging butler. ((It's Marco! Come meet me in the main hall!))

We didn't expect a reply, and we didn't get one. A butler can't thought-speak back.

((Okay Marco,)) I said. ((You go stay in the main hall in case he goes there. Jeanne and I will go a little further out.))

Marco fluttered left down the corridor to the main hall. That left myself and the Zone-Tailed Hawk that was suspiciously quiet and observant. She really wasn't winning any favour from me.

We started at the eastern side of the mansion. The place was so large that our thought-speech would only cover so much of it at a time. We would move from one side to the other in order to locate and remove the elusive Wetherbee, guiding him to Marco in the main hall. I had been to the place many times before, but most of it was totally unfamiliar. Even Marco hadn't yet explored every room and corridor. Somehow, Wetherbee was able to keep most of it spotless and dust-free, even though it was entirely unnecessary.

That didn't matter. What mattered was that we saw no signs of him on the upper floor of the eastern wing. We tracked back at high speed towards the centre of the building, close enough to Marco to get a report. He had seen nothing.

So we dropped down a couple floors and tried again. I started to realise that perhaps ten minutes was a big ask. Yet another miscalculation on my part.

((I think we have covered this area.)) Jeanne suggested as we made final calls from the eastern study.

((Yeah, you're right. Let's move to the other side. He's got to be there.))

Our passage to the west wing took us straight through the main hall, where Marco was waiting patiently on a gargoyle sculpture by the large staircase. Wetherbee had still not arrived.

The western side of the mansion was yet another maze of unused rooms and empty space. On the first floor, however, we stumbled across a cellar. It was hidden away behind yet another mahogany dining room, a spiralling stone staircase that just screamed out its contents to the world. I could smell the whiskey, but it wasn't the right time.

Still nothing, or so it seemed. Once sure we had called out enough, we went back to the staircase.

((He's not usually this slow to get around…)) Marco commented when we re-entered the main hall.

((You sure he'd even be here?)) I asked grumpily, growing more agitated with each minute that passed.

((I'm sure! His coat is here. He never leaves without that.))

That was enough for me. Marco knew Wetherbee well enough. We had to keep looking. Jeanne and I shot up two floors and made for the last corner where he may not have heard us, towards the rear of the building. The area was one I'd never explored before, so it was all new. It looked to be used frequently however, with modern abstract paintings lining the corridors and miscellaneous items decorating the rooms. At the very end of our advance was what I could only describe as an antique kitchen, complete with crafted wooden shelving and large green Aga cooker.

((Wetherbee?!)) I shouted out. ((This is Jake Berenson! If you're here, we need you to move to the main hall urgently!))

I repeated the message a couple more times, and then decided that it was time to reconsider our actions. Jeanne watched me with intense hawk eyes.

((Maybe Marco was wrong.)) She spoke.

((No. He wouldn't be wrong about this. He's too certain.))

I gazed around the old kitchen with keen falcon senses. It certainly didn't seem Marco's style, and I couldn't imagine him using it, let alone getting his staff to cook in it. However, something about it told me that it was being utilised, and before we left I took a moment to sit still and figure out a strange feeling that overcame me.

There was a funny smell that I just couldn't place. To my hawk senses, it almost smelled like strong perfume. Something else, maybe…

((Jake?))

I shook from my temporary trance. ((Yeah, Jeanne?))

She was standing on the floor just outside of the kitchen, grooming her feathers. ((I have found him.))

I swooped down towards her and landed. There was another door off to the side, just creaked slightly open. I could see the edge of a bed, and something lying on top of it. I heard snoring.

But that wasn't the only thing I heard.

((Heads up! I see two Andalites approaching!))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I didn't expect them so soon. I should have done. Why didn't I?

((Tobias! We've found Wetherbee! Spread the word and tell Sarge to patrol the back entrances. We'll stick to the planned escape.))

((Okay, Jake.)) He replied. He went back to continue his role. Meanwhile, we had a butler to shift.

((Wake up!)) I shouted to Wetherbee. I pressed passed the door and flicked my wings to pounce up and land on his torso. He spluttered in his sleep and grunted, but did not wake up.

I skipped forward and stood on his upper chest. ((Wetherbee!)) I yelped, before resorting to a single peck to his forehead.

That woke him up. His eyes cracked open and he groaned in a sleepy daze. A hand reached up to rub at the pecked forehead, and then adjust his glasses. Only then did he notice the falcon glaring him directly in the face. His eyes widened and his hand shook. His lower lip quivered and nonsensical syllables escaped.

((Wetherbee! It's Jake Berenson. You need to get up!))

He blinked rapidly and adjusted his glasses again on his bulbous nose. "Mr Berenson? This is quite unexpected."

((You have to expect that with us. Come on, we need to get moving. Right now.))

The old man was never going to be very quick. He oohed and aahed as he struggled to lift himself off of the bed he had been snoozing on. "Mr Berenson, does Marco require my assistance? I didn't think he'd be back so soon."

((This isn't about your job, Wetherbee,)) I said, flapping my wings to adjust and perch on his shoulder. ((This is more important. We need to get you out of the mansion.))

He waddled to the door and pulled it open. Jeanne was waiting in the corridor. "I don't understand, Mr Berenson. Is this another one of Marco's games?"

((It's not a game. We need to go to the water fountain out back, and we need to go quickly.))

The hunched butler nodded and pulled up a tissue to blow his nose. "Yes. Right away, Mr Berenson."

Tobias' distant voice arose in my head. ((The Andalites are on their way to the entrance. They'll be there in about a minute.))

I would have to get people moving. ((Marco! Get out of the main hall and head to the west wing! We're on the top floor by the old kitchen. We have Wetherbee.))

There was a puzzling hesitance on his side, but he responded solidly, ((On my way Jake.))

Wetherbee hobbled along at an infuriating pace, but I couldn't expect a man of his age to be any faster. It was just another limitation for us to deal with. For the time being, anyway.

The corridor was long, and it felt like an age as we plodded along through. All the while, I listened to the alerts of everybody else around, as reports came from all angles. Santorelli was itching to get involved from outside, but I held him in place. Tobias was counting the steps of the approaching Andalites.

I ordered Santorelli to demorph, and Tobias to remain hovering overhead. My mind was playing with every angle and every possibility, shifting my chess pieces from left to right to fortify our goal. I was relieved when Marco swung around the corner, a graceful osprey in the most unnatural environment.

((Hey, Wetherbee.)) He greeted nonchalantly.

"Marco, sir, might I enquire what's happening?"

((Sure! Go ahead.))

"What's going on?"

((You don't want to know, dude.))

Marco span in the air beside us and joined Jeanne in hopping from perch to perch beside us as we made for the nearest staircase.

((Marco,)) I spoke. ((Let's get him to the water fountain. Are we going the best way?))

((Yeah, this is the quickest way.)) He replied.

((Okay. Demorph and go gorilla. Once we're outside, you carry Wetherbee. We need to be faster.))

((Got it!)) He chirped, before taking a sudden dip into a room opening to the right.

We would have firepower. No doubt Santorelli would be preparing for action, and Marco as a gorilla was perfect for the situation we found ourselves in.

Then Tobias called through again. ((Jake, they're in! They have shredders.))

We didn't have eyes on them anymore. Tobias wouldn't be able to follow them inside, so we needed another solution.

I had one in mind, but I was hesitant to make it.

((Jeanne, think you can track them down? Keep track of their position.))

She dropped to the floor. ((Yes, Jake.)) She said with her thick French accent.

Wetherbee was slow enough that I could witnessed the first stages of the transformation. The Zone-Tailed Hawk settled in the centre of the corridor, and the dark feathers split down into thick, black hair. Beak became a snarling flat nose. Talons became ripping feline paws.

The hawk was becoming panther. The quick transformation was incredibly useful, but I couldn't help resentment building up within me. Marco and Santorelli could have been in morph twice as fast.

I would get that technology, one way or another. It was next on the list of many priorities.

We turned a corner in the corridor, and I continued to urge Wetherbee onwards. It wasn't long before we were overtaken by the horrifying figures of a huge gorilla and a nimble panther, both as black as shadows haunting the oft-abandoned, soulless hallways. Marco remained a few feet ahead of us, like some ghastly bodyguard, while Jeanne zoomed on ahead, soon disappearing around another corner.

((Wetherbee?)) I asked.

"Yes, Mr Berenson?" He panted back.

((Ever been carried by a gorilla?))

He didn't reply. I didn't need him to.

((Marco, let's carry him now. We need to be quicker.)) I leapt from Wetherbee's shoulder as Marco turned on the spot. Wetherbee, though appearing reluctant, didn't resist as the gorilla lifted him into his arms like a mother carrying an infant. Wetherbee groaned uncomfortably, but his displeasure was no concern to me at the time.

With the increased pace, we bounded down the endless corridors of the mansion. We'd heard nothing from Jeanne, nor anybody else for that matter. When we reached the staircase to take us to the first floor, Marco took extra care on the small steps and a shivering Wetherbee clutched to his chest. I flew on ahead to make sure we were clear, and indeed we were right to the bottom.

((Easy!)) Marco crowed. ((Not too far now. Just past the spa and the billiards room. Anybody in the mood for a facial?))

((Now's not the time.)) I grumbled.

I established communication with Santorelli and Tobias as we approached our destination. Neither had spotted the two Andalites, who were still somewhere inside.

Jeanne had though, and put to rest my fears that she'd been ambushed. I had too little faith in the stealth of the panther. ((Jake, the Andalites have separated. I have followed one to the rear entrance.))

((Rear entrance?!)) I gasped. ((Tobias! Sarge! One of them is at the rear entrance! Keep yourself hidden! Jeanne, any idea where the other one went?!))

((He went towards the west wing, Jake.))

I stopped Marco's advance ahead. I couldn't see the Andalite reported to be up ahead, but I wouldn't risk being spotted. And with another Andalite missing in our vicinity, I had to do some on-the-spot thinking.

((Marco, is there another way outside from the west wing?)) I asked.

((Uh…)) Marco thought. ((I haven't gone that way much…))

Thankfully, Wetherbee was a little more explorative. "Pardon me, Mr Berenson, but I know of one."

((Where?))

"It's an exit to the greenhouse, at the westernmost end of the building, Mr Berenson."

((Works for me,)) I replied with renewed composure. ((Everybody, change of plan: Meet at the greenhouse outside the west wing.))

As soon as I received the affirmatives, I turned our small group around with intent to speedily head for the new rendezvous point. I again took my place ahead of the bulkier figure of Marco.

Something moved ahead! I caught a flash of blue and the glare of light off a hideously curved blade. The Andalite spotted us instantly, and he turned to reveal a gleaming shredder strapped into a busy utility belt around his waist. A precise hand reached down to it.

((Marco! Stop!)) I yelped. ((Change course!))

The Andalite called out to his fellow officer, and then to us. ((Stop there! Comply or I will fire!))

Marco acted quickly and dived into the nearest doorway. I looped through the air to follow, as a bolt of warning fire shot past, fizzling the air.

((Marco, block the doorway with whatever you can! Wetherbee, where are we?))

Marco was way ahead of me. He had dropped Wetherbee to his feet and was hauling pieces of furniture against the great wooden door. It would hold for a little while, I hoped.

"We're in the billiards room, Mr Berenson." Wetherbee informed.

I could have figured that out myself when I saw Marco thrust a great big billiards table against the door. They wouldn't get through that in a hurry.

((Any way out?)) I asked desperately, landing on an oak shelf. My eyes searched for any sign of another door.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Berenson."

We were cornered! ((We're stuck, guys!)) I announced to those not present.

((What's the plan, boss?!)) Santorelli begged. I could feel the readiness in his voice.

But I had no answer. I left him hanging. I could think of nothing to escape such a situation, cornered by two competently trained Andalite officers.

((Boss? Can you hear me?!))

((Yeah… Yeah, I can. I'm thinking…))

((You will have to think faster,)) Jeanne interrupted. ((They are both at the door you just entered.))

Right on cue came three shudders of the door as they attempted to barge through. The furniture held it firmly in place.

Santorelli was in morph. He was capable of thought-speak. I knew deep down what morph it was, and maybe it could provide a route.

I made my decision. ((We get out whatever way we can. If that means we do it forcefully, we do it forcefully.))

((Suits me.)) Marco commented.

A huge cracked stung the air. Just above the edge of the billiards table, a tail blade had split through the thick door. It wiggled and retreated, only the hit again. They were breaking through.

((Get back, Wetherbee,)) I told the panicking butler. ((This could get messy. When I say, you head outside and head north as fast as you can.))

The tail blade hit again, and a hole was starting to develop in the door. Marco was positioning himself, and with what I could almost call a smile on his gorilla snout, he reached for a snooker cue held against the wall.

Another blast of shredder fire turned the door into splinters. I could see shadowed movement through the gaping hole.

The door rattled again as the attempted to finally force it open. That was Marco's cue.

He reached forward, took a grip of the table and flung it away. The Andalite slammed the door again, and with nothing in the way, the momentum carried him through with a stumble.

Marco, a safe distance from that dangerous tail, swung with a gorilla's might. The snooker cue crashed against the Andalites head. A desperate, dazed whip of his tail missed pathetically, and then Marco finished the job with another blow on top of the head. The Andalite collapsed against the splintered remnants of the door.

But the danger hadn't passed. Scrambling hoofsteps could be heard outside as the second Andalite reacted. He would be much more cautious, and much more dangerous.

((I have you cornered!)) He growled. ((Demorph and step out!))

Marco had his back to the wall to the left of the doorway. I watched him closely and studied his posture. He caught my eyes, and I knew what he had in mind.

((Marco, don't you dare…)) I urged, but there was no stopping him.

He flung his gorilla body downwards and grabbed for the fallen Andalite's loose shredder. He wrapped chunky fingers around the handle and started to roll sideways to take his aim.

It was never going to be fast enough. The Andalite fired long before Marco would ever have been able, and the beams caught Marco's wrist, stunning him and sending the weapon back to the floor. Marco twitched and vibrated, paralysed by the blast.

The Andalite smiled and held his weapon into the room. ((You've made a big mistake,)) He hissed. ((The court won't take kindly to these actions.))

His confidence was dreadfully misplaced. He had to think twice when an enormous smash rumbled the mansion, its source directly behind him. The sound of falling debris and shattering glass came as threatening muffles from close-by.

And then Santorelli came crashing through the wall of the corridor, a burst of plaster, wood and ox. He exploded through the wall, far too fast for the Andalite to react. Debris rained down upon him, covering him so that he practically disappeared beneath. Santorelli kicked out his legs in a hybrid of victory and instinctual aggression.

Our path cleared, we wasted no time in heading back through the cavernous hole in the building and toward the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cassie and Menderash had brought an old second-hand truck. The back was filled with splinters and bits of torn carpet that smelled of damp and cigarette smoke. We'd gotten so used to discomfort that nobody cared. We didn't have a choice.

They arrived shortly after we had at an old dirt road at the very edge of Marco's land, protected by a spattering of trees. We introduced Cassie to Wetherbee and quickly hit the road again, proceeding north to the most isolated place we could think of that wasn't covered in sand.

"Do you know where we're going, boss?" Santorelli asked. He was driving, and Cassie and I were passengers beside him. The rest were trying unsuccessfully to remain seated in the back as we bounced through woodland roads.

"We're going north." I answered bluntly.

Cassie tilted her head to me, removing her thoughts from the trees speeding past the window. "It'll take a long time to get to Yellowstone from here. We can't do it on dirt roads."

"I don't plan to."

"Why are you being so cryptic?" Cassie sighed, dropping to the window again.

"I'm not being cryptic," I huffed back. "Right now, we head north. After that, we'll find another way back. All we need is some space to gather our thoughts in a place where we can't be found."

"Place seems as good as any, boss," Santorelli commented. "Haven't seen civilisation for at least an hour."

I could sense their impatience, and knew it would only grow with delay. "Okay. We'll stop here. Let's get lunch on."

Santorelli rolled the truck away from the dirt road and into a bumpy nest of weeds. I could hear the bangs and yelps from those in the back as the vehicle navigated holes and rocks, and then the disgruntled murmurings as the engine came to a spluttering stop. We left the underwhelming cockpit and I banged on the side to alert them.

Cassie tried to drag me aside, but I relented. "You need to tell me what you're planning." She then insisted.

"I'm going to find out what's been going on behind our backs," I told her. "Get everybody fed. We won't be home for a while."

Santorelli opened the rear of the truck and the rest of the team spilled out. I told Tobias to feed as he wished and delegated Cassie to do the first patrol shift in his place. She went osprey and established a sentry perimeter to warn of incomers.

She and Menderash had had the foresight to store some supplies, and the team was eager to get their fill. They set up a small cooker and formed a circle beside the truck to indulge, and I found that I had some time to join them. They were quiet, but some of the lingering tension had dropped away, which was pleasing to see. They had also put in suitable effort in bringing Wetherbee up to speed, and Marco was a vital link between him and the others.

Not that I expected him to be chirpy and cheerful. We had just dragged him away from his hometown and told him that he wouldn't be returning. In light of that, he was coping well, but we had to keep a close eye on him, nonetheless.

I made a point to sit cross-legged beside him. He was eating his tuna sandwich very, very slowly. He acknowledged my presence, and then went back to eating.

I stared at him, keeping my expression cool. "What's your first name?"

He turned his head, perplexed, before swallowing his food and granting me a reply. "Excuse me, Mr Berenson?"

"We aren't doing the formalities," I told him. "You're not with us to be some kind of personal assistant or housekeeper. Marco has told you why we took you. It's for your own safety, and for ours. You call me by my first name, just like everybody else."

He kept his eyes on me through thick spectacles. "What am I to do for you… Jake?"

I exhaled and adjusted my seated position, wrapping my arms around my knees. It wasn't an easy question, and there was no immediate answer. I wouldn't allow a man of his age and inexperience the technology that we utilised. He was no fighter, nor a spy. "I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. You have your place with us."

The answer gave him no satisfaction, but his deferential nature wouldn't allow him to show the discomfort of his uncertainty. "My name is Ely Joseph Wetherbee."

I left him to his sandwich and gave Marco a subtle hint to keep him involved in the circling conversations. He needed to acquaint himself quickly, and I knew that he would. However, I couldn't let that be my cue to relax.

I could finally dig out some time to confront her.

I walked around the circle until I stood behind her. Then I reached down and yanked at her sleeve. "Come with me."

She didn't pout or sulk, but her casual movement to get up irritated me, and so I tugged again, forcing her up quickly. Once up, I turned and made for a dense patch of trees away from the truck. Her footsteps followed.

We were out of plain sight, and far enough that our voices wouldn't carry. It was just me and her, and I wouldn't let her evade or distract. I was going to get what I needed.

"Jeanne," I started, planting my feet beside the roots of an old tree. "I'm not messing around. I'm not going to play some game with you. You will tell me what's going on, who you're working for and why you're here."

She lifted her chin and folded her arms, almost like an armour plate against her chest. "I know why you want to know, Jake."

I interrupted before she could continue. "I know, too. Stop with the crap and just tell me! I've shown you enough patience, but this is it now. You tell me, or I make you."

Having laid down the options, I waited for her reaction. Annoyingly, she remained unmoved, and she studied me in much the same way I studied her.

"You aren't going to, are you?" I assumed.

"It is difficult for me," She responded calmly. "You were never supposed to find out, but I had to take action on _Kyritlyp_."

"I don't want excuses," I warned for the last time. "I want answers. Now."

She shifted her weight on her feet and paused to think. "It wouldn't be as beneficial as-"

I stormed forward and grabbed at the collar of her shirt. I pushed her back until she was pressed firmly against the rough bark of one of the observing trees. Her hands writhed to remove mine, but my hold was unrelenting.

"Tell me!" I yelled. "Enough of the bullshit. If I don't get an answer soon, I'll make sure nobody does!"

She squirmed against the tree, but her efforts slowed as the realisation that I was too strong became apparent. "I am not… working against you…" She uttered airily. "They won't hurt you!"

I focused my mind, but maintained my grip. I had to illustrate my point further. I needed those answers more than I needed her.

My hand began to itch. That itch became a horrible, swirling ache. I raised it so that she could see. The tiger's paw was vicious and uncompromising. It was intimidating.

((Jake!)) Cassie's voiced yelped. ((Andalite vessel approaching!))

"Oh, fuck off!" I snapped. I held Jeanne for a split second more, but that priority was once again topped by Cassie's sudden and timely announcement. I flung Jeanne away from the tree, and she almost stumbled to the leafy ground, coughing to catch her breath. "Get back to the truck and do as I tell you. We'll continue this later."

She struggled back to her feet, just in time for me to march up behind a forcefully guide her back to the truck with a hand against her shoulder. We emerged into the small clearing to a startled, leaderless group.

I spotted Santorelli and immediately pushed Jeanne to him. I ordered him to watch her at all times. He wouldn't let me down.

Menderash caught me before I could begin overarching orders as apprehension threatened to take over. We both had the same idea flooding our heads.

"We're being tracked, aren't we?" I said to him.

"Yes, Jake. We're being tracked."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Get the message to Cassie and Tobias: Keep eyes on the Andalites, but keep well apart from each other. I want regular updates."

"Yes, Jake." Menderash nodded. He left to relay that message as I attempted to figure out what to do with the rest of them. They stood in waiting, knowing that we would need one voice to organise. As always, that voice would be mine.

"How are they tracking us?" Santorelli asked.

Marco answered, "The Andalites are centuries ahead of us in technology. They've probably got some super-powered DNA tracker that follows us wherever we go."

"Mendy?" I invited. He walked over, having passed on his message. "How do you think they're tracking us? DNA?"

"Our DNA trackers have proven to be outdated and unreliable, Jake. The military has since moved on to much more advanced methods that are far more effective." He explained.

"Yeah?" Santorelli said. "What's that?"

"Implants."

There was a moment of hesitation, and eyes wandered from person to person.

I nodded. "Okay. Tell me about this implant. Is it possible to remove it?"

"Yes, Jake," Menderash answered. "But they are grown synthetically inside of the body, usually straddling bone. There are also no physical marks as to the location."

"How do they remove it?" Marco asked warily.

"They don't." Menderash said.

Marco was peering for an answer he knew he wouldn't like. "So how is it possible to remove it?"

Menderash showed no such concern. "Manually, of course."

I could see Marco's stance falter slightly. I needed to get the team moving so that nobody would dwell on the thought. "We need to find out who they're tracking. We can't have them following us back to Yellowstone. What we'll do is split up and head in different directions. If they _are_ tracking an implant, then they'll follow just one of us. We need to move fast."

I turned expectantly to Menderash, and he called out to the others. ((Tobias, Cassie. Are they far?))

Cassie responded. ((They've landed nearby. I can see six Andalites moving on foot in your direction. About three minutes at current pace.))

"We need to move," I reiterated. "Wetherbee, Menderash, you come with me. We'll go east. Marco, you go north."

I looked to Jeanne and took a moment. I had already given her to Santorelli. I wouldn't let her go alone.

"Jeanne, Sarge, go west," I added. "Mendy will keep us all in contact. If somebody is targeted, then morph bird and fly back to the truck. We'll meet back here and deal with the implant on the move. Right now, we just need to find out who has it."

"And if they follow you?" Marco supposed. "Wetherbee and Mendy can't morph."

Menderash supplied his answer, and it gave me some useful information. "Wetherbee has not had any contact with Andalites, and I would know if I'd been implanted. I haven't. If they chase us, then it is Jake who will have been implanted."

"And we split," I added. "I'll head north from our position and keep them distracted before moving back to the truck. In case anybody gets caught, we go battle morph and do what we can to get them out."

"Sounds good!" Santorelli shouted, clasping his hands and shuffling his feet, ready to move out.

"Mendy," I said. "Relay all that to Cassie and Tobias. Ask them to keep track on who the Andalites are following."

"Yes, Jake."

"Let's move."

We acted fast and put the plan into action. Menderash and I did our best to get Ely moving at pace, but I wouldn't risk him getting an injury. I wasn't panicking, and maybe that was caused by an innate complacency, the surety that I had not been given an implant. I recalled nothing, no situation that seemed indicative of any such procedure. But how could I be sure? Marco was right: Andalites were so far ahead with technology. Maybe they could have done it without my noticing. Perhaps when I was sleeping.

Despite that possibility, part of me knew why Marco seemed most irked by it.

We made good progress heading into the trees. I had chosen our direction specifically because it looked like it had the best tree cover, and Ely's pace would put us at an immediate disadvantage. The other three were young, fit and capable of making distance in good time.

((They're close to the truck,)) Cassie announced from some way off. ((They haven't spotted it though. They're discussing something.))

((Any indication to what?)) Menderash inquired as he herded Ely over a fallen tree stump covered in weeds.

Cassie went quiet for a few seconds to investigate. ((They have some kind of screen. Looks like the tracker.))

((Have they showed any inclination to follow the movements of your or Tobias?))

((No. We're keeping either side of them and they aren't following. They keep heading north.))

That meant that they weren't tracking Cassie or Tobias. They hadn't been implanted, it seemed. "Tell them to keep updating," I told Menderash. "We should know who they're after soon enough."

The woodland was becoming more difficult to traverse and Ely was beginning to struggle. He stopped by another downed stump, unable to get a leg over the top of it and instead took a seat, wheezing and coughing into a handkerchief dragged from his jacket pocket.

"We should keep moving," Menderash warned. "They are quicker on foot than the average Human, and they don't require recovery breaks."

"I understand that," I grumbled. "But there's not much we can do. Ely, can you get over this tree?"

He spluttered once more and shuddered to his legs wordlessly. To his credit, he was doing what he could to keep up, but the guy just had no stamina. I jumped back and tried to help him over. He almost tumbled face-first over the other side and into a bush of nettles.

"I hate to be such a burden, Jake," He panted. "I'm slowing you down."

I jumped over after him, landing much more gracefully onto my feet. I pulled on his jacket to help steady him. "It's not about speed."

Our march further into dense woodland grew slower, but I was confident that we weren't being chased. Even Menderash looked calmer than usual. Only when the report finally came through did we express it to Ely.

((Yeah, they're definitely moving north. All six of them. Moving fast, too.)) Cassie summarised.

"So Marco has the implant." Menderash said.

"We need to get Cassie and Tobias around him. He needs our voices around him. The guy is unstable enough as it is," I sighed. "Tell everybody to head back to the truck. We'll outrun the Andalites and get rid of this implant."

"How do you suggest we get rid of it, Jake?" Menderash asked.

"Sarge has a knife. Let's hope he's good with it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Marco, Jeanne and Santorelli continued on their respective routes. I made sure that my group got to the truck first before that changed. Ely was exhausted by the time we got back, and I allowed him the central seat in the front. Menderash started to send out orders to the others, instructing them to morph bird and take a circular route back to our location. I was ready to kick the truck into action as soon as they got in.

Cassie and Tobias kept track of the Andalites' location. They had remained as a single group in tracking Marco, further assuring me that he was the only one implanted. Cassie sounded concerned about him. At the time, only she could hear his thought-speech.

In an instant, they had morphed and made route for the truck. In bird morph, it wouldn't take long at all. I revved up the truck and checked our map for a suitable route. There was an old dirt road nearby that would take us east and away from the Andalites. Far away enough to do what needed to be done. I already felt sick.

One by one they descended into the open rear of the truck, sending clear confirmations through as they did. Tobias would be last to arrive, but I gave him a separate instruction to keep a broad view on our surroundings. He didn't even have to give confirmation.

I hit the accelerator and eased the truck away from the messy bank it rested on. The team was already demorphing in the back, and I knew I couldn't make any sudden bursts of speed, knowing that doing so could send them tumbling out. The bumpy terrain didn't help.

But we made it onto flatter ground and navigated to the dirt road. Tobias was cautious but not worried with his navigation and it became apparent that we were achieving our aim. We were forging a path away from both the landed Andalite vessel and its crew. He did mention that they had caught onto our tactic though, and were making good speed back to their ship. We wouldn't have much time.

Everybody had demorphed and the container had been shut, so I picked up the pace. Knowing that our window of opportunity was small, I waited for what I felt was the right time and pulled over. Ely remained in his seat while Menderash and I jumped out. We entered the back where everybody waited with nervous breaths.

"We don't have much time," I stated matter-of-factly to them. "Marco, you've got the implant and we need to get rid of it before they catch us."

He didn't say a word. He didn't even look at me. I could see him holding back the anguish, because he knew as well as everybody else what had to be done.

"Do you remember what it could have come from?" I asked him. "Where they might have put it? You were in that medical bay for a couple days."

He shrugged weakly. "I don't know man… They did all sorts of tests to me."

"Did you have any aches?" Menderash pressed. "Any itchy spots?"

Marco glanced from me to him, and then back to me. "Uh… A little." He rubbed fingers against his upper left arm.

Menderash looked to me. "The implants are most often placed in the upper arm."

That was all the indication that I needed. I gave Santorelli a nod. "Get this done quick. Marco, take your shirt off."

His eyes widened and he started to shake his head. "Come on… There's got to be a way to get it out without… Mendy?! You gotta have technology for this!"

"We don't have time." I sighed.

He still wasn't taking off his shirt, but Santorelli, with regret on his face was already making his presence known and started tugging at it. "Hey, come on. This is better than the other option."

"Cassie," I spoke. "You've done this kind of stuff in Yellowstone, right?"

"Yeah, Jake." She replied coldly.

I had originally envisioned Santorelli performing the task, but I recalled Cassie's varied experience. She hadn't done it on a Human, but perhaps her presence would be somewhat more calming.

Santorelli was making some progress and had convinced Marco to get his shirt off. He started to tie it tightly around Marco's shoulder, who was quickening to a horrible panic. He wasn't accepting it. He wasn't willing.

Santorelli gazed up to me as he held Marco by the shoulders, waiting for a decision that I suddenly had to make. In the midst of Marco's horrified whining, I nodded to him.

His Neanderthal hand drew back, he adjusted his body position and swiped forward. His open palm connected with a wince-inducing thump on the side of Marco's head. The whining stopped.

I watched as every froze in shock. But they couldn't. They had no time for regret or remorse. "Come on guys!" I urged. "Let's get the job done! We haven't got time to stand around!"

They obeyed because they had no choice. They knew that time wasn't on our side. Santorelli held down the unconscious Marco and Cassie approached to take his blade. I sent in Menderash, since he clearly had some knowledge on where the implant was likely placed.

Santorelli used his own shirt and placed it between Marco's teeth. He expected Marco to wake up.

I had to watch. I made the decision, and I needed to see the consequences. I saw Cassie dip the knife deep into Marco's arm, heard her comment on hitting the bone. The blood trickled onto the truck floor as she continued the incision. I took note of Menderash's icy, factual analysis.

I saw Marco start to twitch. I heard the groans as the invasion urged his brain to wake. Santorelli put him in an unbreakable grip, and suddenly those groans matured to muffled screams behind the shirt compressed between his teeth. His feet kicked, his body shuddered.

And then he faded. Whether it was shock. Whether it was pain. Either way, I was relieved.

"There. That's it." Menderash announced, taking me away from a blur that I didn't realise I had fallen into.

Cassie manoeuvred the blade, made a cut and then pulled something free. She rose quickly to her feet and offered to me exactly what we were after. A small, synthetic object was dropped into my hand, coating in blood and small pieces of flesh. It was rounded, almost plastic.

"Mendy, call Tobias down." I ordered.

Santorelli took the shirt from Marco's mouth and applied it as a tourniquet. He and the others attempted to bring his back to consciousness, upon which time he would morph to rid him of the hideous hole in his upper arm. Tobias eventually swooped down. I held up the implant and he took it in his talons. Again, he took wing, and we were rid of it.

I sent Santorelli to drive the truck. The rest of us stayed in the back as the journey restarted.

Onto the next priority.

Marco had come back, but it was with a haunting silence. Even after he had morphed and reversed it, healing his arm and any sign of our actions, he became isolated and introverted, collapsing into a corner with a blank stare to the floor. He was far from healed.

We were clear, and Tobias had confirmed that. The Andalite vessel had chased the tracker to a dense bush in the midst of steep valley. With them finally out of the picture, I could go back to what I had started. I imposed myself onto Jeanne, and took Menderash as a reliable back-up.

"Are you going to tell me?" I said to her.

She rose from her sitting position to address me face-to-face. But still she was hesitant. Still she was indisposed.

"I'm not afraid to do what needs to be done," I illustrated again. "You will tell me now. You will tell _us_ now, or goddammit I will make you wish you did."

I felt a tug on my left arm. Cassie had approached and wrapped a fair hand around it, pulling me back.

"Jeanne," She spoke softly. "You need to tell us what's going on. If you _really_ want to help us, this is how."

Jeanne still said nothing. My patience was wearing thin again.

"If you are here to help us, then what's the issue? You tell us who you work for and we figure out some mutual agreement. If they aren't willing to help us out, then fine. I need to know, for the security of my team. If I can't provide that security, then you're gone."

She blinked, and for a moment I expected another tedious distraction. But her arm moved. A twitch at first, but then it became a deliberate motion. She reached into her inner jacket pocket and pulled from it something circular. She looked me firmly in the eyes and showed me the item, a dull silvery thing with a raised surface in the centre.

A thumb glided over the raised surface, and then decidedly pressed. There was a bleep, and little more.

"They will come to us." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

We had travelled for over three miles, navigating over old dirt roads for the most part but unaverse to going off-track to avoid any hint of civilisation. We were far from anybody, far from anything. No sign of any Andalites following us, so it was a relatively relaxed journey for most.

I kept Jeanne close and preyed on whatever hints she would allow me, but they were few and far-between. I would have to wait for the answers I craved. I allowed Menderash to inspect Jeanne's device that she had kept secret, but it was entirely foreign to him. Even its functions confused him, and that was a rarity.

He was holding it when something began to change. He commented on how it started to vibrate. Those vibrations increased from being barely noticeable to a shudder so vicious that it sent a hum around the back of the truck.

"He is here," Jeanne iterated. "We must pull over."

I didn't waste time in banging against the anterior surface of the truck. Santorelli applied the brakes gently and brought us to a stop. I took the lead in jumping from the back of the truck, and insisted that Jeanne follow behind.

We had escaped the previous woodland and rested in the centre of an overgrown field in the middle of nowhere. The grass reached up to above my knees, and the ground beneath was uneven and sodden. My shoes sank into the mud, and liquid started to seep through. It was the least of my concerns.

There was nothing there. Hills in one directions and trees in the other. I handed the device to Jeanne, expecting her to react in some way.

Santorelli strode over to us from the front. "I slept in a field like this before. Sleeping bag got flooded and I nearly drowned. Man, it was fun!"

I ignored his attempt at a morale raiser and kept my focus on Jeanne. She had stopped the device from vibrating and placed it back into her pocket. Then, she began dragging her feet through the grass and around to the front of the truck. I followed closely.

"There's nothing here," I witnessed. "I hope we're not getting wet for nothing."

"He is there." She said, and raised a finger to point directly ahead. I saw nothing. Only light-grey clouds and a horizon of grass.

But I wasn't impatient enough to doubt her. I had grown up with strangeness enough to know that the strangest outcome was most likely. I waited in silence, and that patience was rewarded.

The ship simply appeared. There was no other way to describe its instant appearance from thin air. There was no giveaway, no previous sign that anything of such significance was lurking. Not even a sound. It wasn't there, and then it was. A gleaming, silver ship, so sleek in design. It was kind of cylindrical with a tapered front coming to the sharpest of points. Three engines surrounded it, mirroring the shape of the vessel itself. The bridge windows, like a half-opened eye, were flat on the shallow surface and completely blacked-out.

There was nothing holding it to the earth. It just hovered without even the subtlest of motion or sound, as if it were frozen in time.

The others noticed, and I heard their sloppy footsteps approach. They expressed their interest and intrigue, but I neglected to indulge. Jeanne had taken a few steps forward, which I considered necessary. I wanted her to be seen first.

A noise was suddenly emitted from the ship, and a small hatch opened up beneath it, obvious from the glow of a white light within. Somebody descended, and it was certainly not somebody that I would ever recognise. It looked like a large, black insect, the lower half cradled by six crab-like legs, and the upper raised up in the shape of an S like a cobra forecasting a strike. Four arms protruded, similar to the six legs but ending in the strangest of hands. Three fingers and a thumb, but each was a hardened pincer. Dextrous but wicked.

The head was dark and flat, with two large piercing eyes on either side. It had something similar to a mouth, but the opening rose in the centre of the head to also formed what I could only suppose was a type of nose. It was in indent with multiple holes that opened and closed frequently. Attached to the mouth was something metal that looped over the upper torso and down the back.

"What the hell is that thing?" Santorelli whispered.

"Looks like a Taxxon had offspring with Satan." I heard Marco comment. I was thankful to hear his voice again, and a very Marco-esque comment to boot.

The bizarre alien shuffled through the grass with no signs of struggle. I wasn't sure what to expect. What I got was the last of the million ideas I had.

"Ah!" It called with a garbled, low-pitched voice. "The Humans! You're stumpier than I imagined!"

We all blanked.

"Hello again." Jeanne said back to it casually.

The alien reached her and stood alongside, still facing us but addressing her. "I'm not sure Yastrik would agree with this. You know what he's like about outsiders."

"I had no choice." Jeanne defended, completely unfazed by the massive beast looming over her.

"Really? Why not?"

"Things got very complicated on _Kyritlyp_. Jake Berenson grew suspicious. I couldn't keep it from him any longer or my position would be compromised."

"Hm. You'll need to tell him. He'll be eager to when we return. In the meantime…"

The alien slid forward again through the grass and towards us. I caught hints of backtracking from some of those behind me, but I held my stance. He came right up to me, and he was almost a foot taller. I saw the bumps of his exoskeleton. I caught a smell that was either a natural scent of his race of the aromas of the ship he'd been in.

He raised one of those weird half-pincer half-hands. "You must be Jake!" He greeted. "My, that is one impressive beard."

"I…" My instincts told me to run and hide. My reason told me to shake the hand. I followed reason and obeyed it. "Yeah, I'm Jake."

"You Humans look funny. Amusing, even." He said, before giving off a loud rumbling noise from the area I thought to be the nose. It must have been a laugh.

"Oh…" I uttered. "Well… Okay."

The big eyes blinked. Sideways. "Ah! Have I got it wrong again? Sorry, I'm not used to Human interactions! I've only ever talked to Jeanne. Look!"

He bent forward slightly and turned his head to the side. There was a structure just barely protruding to the side with no distinguishing features. Apart from the dangling, blue metal.

"She gave me earrings!" He cheered. "Aren't they wonderful? I've always wanted more, but she's very protective of her collection."

"They're… great." I tried to compliment.

He laughed again. "Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I am a Hurikyfangientsn. My individual title is Groof. You can use whichever you find easier to pronounce. And this is my ship," He said, waving a claw towards the shining creation. "You must be very confused. Maybe you haven't seen a Hurikyfangientsn before. I understand. Our planet is very far away, and you Humans have very limited Space travel capabilities!"

He laughed, and harder this time, his upper body bending forward as if the laughter was causing him to struggle for breath. Nobody joined in, and soon he began to grow self-aware. He gazed up to me.

"Did I get the humor wrong?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Instead, I pushed aside the amazement that had paralysed me and got to the important stuff. "I wanted to know who Jeanne worked for. She's been keeping it for us."

"Ah," He grunted. "No time for pleasantries. Perfectly fine. Well, I am here to take you to the answers you seek! We work for justice. Universal justice. We have come together from the far reaches with that very intent!"

"Why does it have to be kept secret from us?" I asked. "Jeanne has technology that not even Andalites know about."

"Somebody else will explain all of the intricate details." Groof replied.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not very good at it. I just drive the ship. I'm a… taxi! Yes, that's the best word for it. I take Jeanne to and from Earth. I go to all sorts of places, just taking people from one planet to another, from there back to the base."

I narrowed my gaze. "The base?"

"That's where we're going!" He proclaimed. "It's our headquarters, and it's roughly two trillion lightyears away. It's very nice. Jeanne makes sure to bring some of the best Earth food. We also have a swimming pool… Just get there before the aquatic members do."

"… Aquatic members?"

Groof laughed once more. "Our base has a representative from hundreds of races! We home all sorts! You may find it a little… intimidating at first, but the atmosphere is wonderful. We all strive for the same goal, and that is fairness. Fairness to everybody from all!"

I was caught in two minds. Could I really trust the stranger? He was asking for us to go far into Space in a small ship, to somewhere we had never been. That depended on the truthfulness of his words.

It meant placing my trust in Jeanne. She was the one who had called down Groof. How much faith did I have in her?

She had helped so far. She had saved us on several occasions. And she had technology that, surely, we could obtain if their story was true.

We trusted the Andalites. That turned out to be a mistake.

Could I afford another mistake?

I looked to Jeanne. She didn't avert her gaze. She had no look of guilt or remorse.

((Jake,)) Menderash spoke. It must have been private. ((I'm not familiar with this race. This could all be a trap. I would advise not entering that ship.))

I thought about it. He knew nothing more than I did. His opinion was no better than my own.

We could take a risk, or we could continue running.

"How long will it take to get there?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It's impossible!" Menderash snorted. "Two trillion lightyears in twenty minutes?!"

Groof leant up against one of the ship's engines. "Perhaps for Andalites that seems impossible, but there are more advanced races that have found a way to do it!" He laughed heartily. Maybe it was another joke.

Menderash didn't find it funny, though. In fact, his face displayed utter contempt. "We have found no race that equals our ever-broadening knowledge!"

"Because you're not advanced enough to find _those_ races."

Menderash was close to hitting him, and his hands shuddered in an attempt to break their invisible restraints. ((Jake, I do not trust this creature.))

It was private, but I replied in the open anyway. "You can't not trust him just because he said there are races smarter than yours."

He still wanted to argue, but I wasn't going to hear it.

"It's technology developed by the Roorkus," Groof explained. "They're great at exploration. Bad at most other things, but don't tell them I said that!"

"Twenty minutes sounds perfect," I commented. "We'll leave the truck here and return for it later."

"You want to come back here?" Groof coughed. "Why here? This place is wet and horrible."

I considered it. He could take us back to Yellowstone. But did I really want him to know where we lived?

Then again, Jeanne already knew. So he probably did, too.

"Would you take us back to Yellowstone?"

"Ah! Your new home? The isolated one nobody knows about? Sure! I can do that."

I glared at Jeanne. Clearly, she hadn't been keeping it as secret as I would have liked. She didn't even wince.

Groof retreated under the ship, and the hatch re-opened beneath it. He opened his claws to it for us like an inventor revealing his newest creation. "Are you ready to ride?!"

Nobody was ready. We were willing to dive into the unknown with a frightening space bug who could turn us to mince in mere seconds.

No. _I_ was willing.

Nevertheless, they all followed when I walked beneath. How they hadn't lost trust in me, I would never know.

"Just step under the light and you will be lifted inside," Groof instructed. "Just watch out for the solid-helium containers when you get up there. I haven't had a chance to clean up."

I stepped under the bright light. There was no real sensation to describe, apart from the ground falling from my feet. The hull sunk and enclosed me as my body was lifted inside. The white light of the hatch was fiercer than that on the interior, but it still took my eyes a few seconds to adjust.

It definitely was a little messy. Silver cylinders and black boxes lay strewn across the floor. There was just enough space for the Groof to shuffle around it all. Whether there was comfortable room for everybody would only be confirmable when everybody was inside. I stepped away from the hatch and towards the bridge, which was unsegmented from the main compartment. I went closer to it, curious of what the controls looked like.

The next up was Menderash, and I suspected that he forced the decision. He glanced around with awkward twitches. He saw me, took a few more looks around, and said, ((It's clear. Come up.))

"Jeanne first." I insisted quickly.

((Jeanne first.)) Menderash passed on.

She was the next to appear from the hatch. I called her over with a flick of the hand to bring her to the bridge. She had no need to look around, because she had been inside before. She even whispered a trivial comment about how Groof had neglected to hold up the cleanliness standards.

One-by-one they zoomed up through the hatch. After Ely had shuffled away from the hatch opening, Groof was the last to appear, snapping his claws rhythmically. It was getting cramped in there, and people almost fell over backwards trying to avoid Groof as he zipped through them. They had taken seats on containers and panels. Tobias was perched on top of some mysterious canister in a corner.

"Impressed?" Groof inquired. "The thing's getting a little outdated now, but we still have the drinks dispenser and an ancient Ydkrat guessing game somewhere in the back."

Menderash was already delving into whatever technology he could find, sidling along the walls with an ever-increasing expression of disgust. He could not recognise any of it, and I knew it was driving him insane.

As a new silence dwelled, people found time to start up private conversations, but there was a visible edginess to it all. I remained at the helm where Groof was busy preparing the ship for the voyage. He was trying to indulge me in light conversation, but I still didn't know how to really approach him. Thankfully, Cassie arrived to fulfil his needs and also wring out a few minor bits of information.

"Hey Groof." She greeted with a charismatic smile.

"Cassie! Hello!" He said, turning away from the controls. "I hope you're looking forward to getting to the base. You are very good with extra-terrestrials."

"I am," She replied, the truth of it unknown. "I wanted to know something…"

"Go ahead!"

"You speak English really well. _Really_ well. Did Jeanne teach you?"

He made a snorting noise. It sounded a little different to the laughing sound, but it didn't seem negative. "Not much. I don't see her enough for lessons. Nor do we need lessons. I am fluent in over three-thousand languages!"

Cassie's smile became an intrigued one. "Wow… But… How do you know our language if you weren't taught?"

"Easy!" He chirped. "It's Javavalit technology. It compiles known languages into a database, all of which is available for us whenever we need it!"

"Wait," I intruded, raising a hand. "You have technology that just… _allows_ you to speak any language?"

"Of course! It makes communication so easy. The chip goes into the brain and works with it to organise words and mouth movements so that you say what you want to say in the language you want to say it in."

"An implant…" I grumbled. Not what I wanted to hear.

"And what's that?" Cassie asked, pointing to the metal tube looping from his mouth to his back.

"This? That's to help me breathe in this atmosphere," He explained. "On my planet, we have much higher oxygen levels."

He went back to the controls and pulled hard on a lever. The ship suddenly buzzed into life. And it was just that: A buzz. Extra lighting went down, leaving the innards somewhat darker. I could see Groof getting excited, his standing legs tapping on the floor.

"Are you all ready?!" He called back into the compartment.

The replies weren't exactly enthusiastic, but he certainly took it as a yes.

"Just engaging boosters… Filling helium burners…" He commented openly while tapping big claws on the control panel. "Activating Time Breacher… Setting co-ordinates. And… we're here!"

The hollow faces of the temporary crew all lifted simultaneously to him as he turned and waved his claws in the air. It was a mix of disbelief and uncertainty.

I stepped forward to gaze out of the bridge, expecting to still see us in the middle of a desolate field. Instead, I glimpsed at a field of a different kind. It was a beautiful field of stars.

"You're kidding…" I muttered.

Menderash darted forward, rudely barging past Groof to witness it for himself. His jaw dropped. "Impossible!" He shouted. "This is some kind of trick! It must be!"

"I thought you said it would take twenty minutes." Cassie said to Groof.

"It _will_ take twenty minutes," He replied cheefully. "That's how long it usually takes to get docking permission. We can't just go in without the usual checks."

Menderash had resorted to interrogating the radars and co-ordinates. From appearance, it clearly wasn't helping his case.

"Are you surprised?" Groof asked.

"Just a little bit." I said.

"Well… when you eliminate time from travel, it would be very concerning if there was a wait."

I returned to the front of the bridge. Among the field of stars was something casting a silhouette. It was entirely black, receiving no light from any nearby sun, but I could see enough detail by the vanishing of the blanket of stars behind it. It was gargantuan and spherical, with large thin structures jutting out from all angles. It could have resembled a sea mine.

Whatever it was, we were heading for it. Whoever was inside, we would be their guests. Whatever their intentions…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was starting to believe him. Everything was lining up with what I had witnessed. Jeanne's puzzling abilities were fully explained, including her fluency in the Kelbrid language that I had not previously gotten an answer to.

I even started to think that we'd hit gold. If they really were on our side, then we could take advantage of their technology. Technology that made the Andalites look microscopic, much to Menderash's fury.

Groof was working to gain the permissions he needed to dock while I surveyed the area around us. I could see three other transport ships in the distance, signalling with purple and white lights, steadily circling the spherical base.

We descended ourselves, the engines humming gently to propel us ahead. When Groof proclaimed success in gaining a location to dock, three yellow lights lit up brightly on the side on the base, the only lights emitted from the entire enormous behemoth. Groof turned us to face it directly and accelerated, giving us another optimistic talk about all the wonderful aliens we would be bumping into. At first, we were barely listening, still recovering from the barrage of shocking turns the day had taken, but something suddenly began to dawn on various members of the group, and soon we were itching to ask.

Menderash, having seethed away most of the bitterness, brought it up. "You keep saying how many races are represented here."

Groof was at a key point in his manoeuvres, but continued with the conversation even as he lined up the three yellow points in the distance. I could just see the emerging of a line of white as a large hatch began to open. "Yes, I do! Do you want to know if there is an Andalite representative? The answer is yes!"

Menderash scowled. "We would have known. No Andalite would betray his own to join some isolationist cult!"

"You know, you Andalites are very full of yourselves," Groof muttered. "Isolationist cult… That's very presumptive. And besides, Asaccah-Sirivit-Quikerik is one of the founding members!"

That put Menderash back in his place. He was despondent, and had to head to the back of the compartment in order to calm down. To be honest, I was on the verge of chastising him for his constant petty comments. I would leave it for now.

"What about others?" Cassie asked with a much gentler tone.

"We have our resident Human, of course!" Groof sang, raising a claw to Jeanne. "Ooh, and what else would you know…? Kelbrids! Yes, we have one of them, too. We've heard that you got involved with them just recently."

"And they both come here?" I asked. "The Andalite and the Kelbrid?"

Groof looked at me. "We are not at war here. There is no race. Only one common goal. That's what keeps us together."

The white line coming from the base had opened up to reveal the glowing innards of the docking area. Our ship drifted inside and cosily came to a stop near the end of the hangar. The buzzing of the engines stopped, and the hangar doors slowly retook their place. It brought _Steadfast_ crashing back into my mind, but something was still much different. For one thing, the hangar made the _Steadfast_ hangar look like an old abandoned warehouse.

On top of that, the place was empty. On _Steadfast_ , we were in constant contact with the operators and security, and the landing zone was brimming with frantic activity. Here, neither such thing existed.

"There! All done!" Groof yipped. "I'll take you to docking control. They have nutritional supplements and cleaning appliances. I'll find somebody to guide you around the facility."

Groof opened up the hatch we had entered from and was lifted down by whatever made it work. I took a moment, while he was gone, to observe everybody in the room. In a way, it was so that they could observe me.

"Let's keep it calm," I said, speaking to all but especially Menderash. "Any problems at all, if anybody gets separated, we come back here."

Jeanne stepped forward. "There is nothing to fear, Jake. We mean what we say. We are here for one goal."

"I'm still not sure what that goal is," I uttered. "And you stay with me. Always."

"Yes, Jake."

The hangar was small in comparison to that on _Steadfast_ , and we had landed right beside an exit, so we weren't hanging around for long. We entered a corridor and were surprised to hear something unusual…

"Is that music?" Cassie asked.

"Sounds like a xylophone with indigestion." Marco quipped halfheartedly.

"And are these walls…" Cassie continued, reaching out a hand to stroke the light purple material that surrounded us. "Oh… Oh wow. That's weird."

Curious, I reached myself as I walked. My fingers pressed onto it. They kind of sank, like they were running through wispy fur, but the further in they went it became firm like a tough rubber. On looks alone, it shouldn't have felt like either. It looked like a matte surface.

Groof was perplexed by our fascination at first, but must have realised that it was something new for us. "Isn't it just fantastic?! It's a special blend of hard metal compounds and Evey dust. I wonder if they would make earrings with that stuff…"

We continued to gawk in amazement at just a simple corridor. Everything about it was unusual and new, from smell to touch, but it was like we'd entered a whole different world.

And then a hatch opened up ahead, and something stepped out…

"Oh m-… What the hell is that thing?" Somebody whispered from behind me.

It was a gangly creature, skin pitch black and covered in tiny curved spines. The legs were enormously lengthy and bent at extreme angles forward so that it appeared to duck-walk with a freakish grace like something from a space horror flick. The arms were thinner still, and ended with what could only be described as a brush of spear-like fingers on each. The torso was strange, in that it was shaped like the number eight. It had two holes at the top and bottom where you'd expect the lungs and guts to be. It didn't look like damage, but like it was just normal.

The head had a prominent jaw and a series of blunt protrusions on the rear. It had no apparent eyes, but it seemed to have no issue passing through the door and towards us.

We all pressed tightly against the wall furthest from it as it crept dangerous past.

"Okay, I'm officially scared." Marco cowered.

That was when the monster stopped dead in its tracks. It turned its head with an instantaneous flick, right at Marco. He was just about ready to piss himself.

"If you are scared, our counsellor is on the third-central deck," The alien offered throatily. "If the source of your fear persists, I will be very happy to lend my aid in fixing the issue. Have a nice day, Humans!"

And away it walked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Groof waited with us in a room just a short walk away from the hangar. We were alone as a group there, and so the more talkative started to indulge a conversation, which Groof quickly directed towards his strange fascination for earrings. They were quickly getting used to him, and in a way in was good to see. I still refused to get complacent, and I made sure that others didn't fall into such an error. My eyes were constantly back and forth, scanning the small empty room and the three doorways for any signs of trouble.

No trouble came. Twenty-three minutes had passed before anybody new even showed up. It wasn't an accidental meeting either. As soon as he entered the room, we knew that he was here to see us.

The Andalite trotted in with an authoritative stride, much as Andalites usually did. He didn't look like a fighter, but more like civilian Andalites that I had become familiar with after the Yeerk War. Not quite so physically impressive, and without the shadow of prideful arrogance that often joined officers hand-in-hand. No, he looked comparatively feeble and a little twitchy. I don't think he saw us the same way.

"Asaccah!" Groof cheered. "Hello! We were just talking about Cassie's emerald loop earrings!"

((This again?)) Asaccah grumbled. ((You Hurikyfangientsn are all the same.))

Groof laughed and tapped a claw on Cassie's shoulder. "He always says that."

((Welcome, Humans and _nothlits_ ,)) Asaccah began. ((To Enrich. The heart of our operations. The lung of justice. The brain that distinguishes the truths from the lies. I am Asaccah-Sirivit-Quikerik, co-founder of our marvellous vision. I am also your host.))

It sounded awfully scripted, but at the same time I saw no reason to immediately distrust any more than I typically did. I stepped forward and engaged in the Andalite bow greeting, which he returned. "I'm Jake Berenson. I feel that I don't need to introduce myself. I think somebody has done that in advance."

Asaccah laughed nervously, and it was rather off-putting and not what I would have expected. ((Yes, yes… I must admit that we are familiar with you and the other Animorphs, and…)) He was using a stalk eye to inspect my team. He stopped on one. ((I don't recognise this one.))

I followed the eye's direction to Ely, who was still not quite sure what nightmare his sleep had dragged him into. "That's a friend. We picked him up before heading here."

That stalk eye then zapped to Jeanne. I heard nothing, so expected some stern private message was being delivered. She didn't look overly bothered, but then she never did.

((I hope you understand that this is not a situation we would usually permit,)) Asaccah mentioned with a sudden change of tone to something more cautionary. ((We are a strictly secretive organisation, known only by its members. It is by mistake that you have found us, but sometimes these things just can't be helped.))

It quickly became precarious, and though I planned to dig out some information at that point, I backtracked and rethought.

((Fortunately for you, our ambitions forbid us to simply… _dispose_ of you. It is unjust for you to be murdered, since this has occurred through no fault of your own.))

"That's reassuring." I commented warily.

((It puts me in a difficult position,)) He mumbled. ((But from the reports I have received on you, I can be relatively sure that you're trustworthy. A little naïve and often reckless, but definitely trustworthy. Perhaps if I showed you our good intentions and our ship, we can come to some sort of agreement.))

I raised my hands to the side and smiled. "That sounds good to me."

((Then, I shall describe to you our vision,)) He announced proudly, slamming a determined hoof to the floor. It probably felt much more dramatic to him than it actually looked. ((We are a collaboration of like-minded individuals endeavouring for one universal goal. That goal is justice. That goal is equal opportunity. That goal is everything that encompasses such values. When we started, we saw hatred. We saw murder and theft. We saw greedy politicians hiding beautiful scientific advances from their fellow races, and we saw it starting war and famine on unprecedented scales. We sought to put an end to it all,

((And so we started to bring together people that shared our ideas. Those from any race that were disgusted by the fear and greed that was spreading. We found something: Everybody that joined had a secret. Everybody had some knowledge that we never had. That combined knowledge and power made us exponentially stronger. We had found a way to succeed. If we could find one member of every sentient race and convince them to join us, then they could infiltrate the highest echelons of their race's political and military organisations and pass them back to us. All their greatest advances, all their devious, warmongering schemes. We would use the universe's greatest technologies to stop those plans and halt the advances of wars to come! We could bring peace and avert disaster!))

I had listened patiently, and I had held back the urge to raise potential flaws in his plan. He looked so proud, and I couldn't fault his intention. Not the end-product, anyway. "That sounds pretty noble," I complimented. "But why did you place Jeanne with us of all people? You said higher echelons. You are _not_ that."

((I also said that we aim to avert war,)) Asaccah huffed, probably annoyed at my question. ((We found out very quickly through our Kelbrid source that Prince Aximili had been taken, and we postulated that you would be the ones to attempt to retrieve him. Our Kelbrid source has also long reported that the gears of war were starting to churn among the military. We sent Jeanne along with you so that we could keep track of activities on the Andalite and Human side of the equation. Her findings were troubling, to say the least.))

"You didn't stop the war from starting." I dared to say.

((We are not perfect,)) He said. ((Not yet. As a covert entity, we cannot directly affect what goes on. We have to rely on other people, and sometimes other people simply cannot be pushed hard enough in the right direction.))

I nodded. From his twisting, turning displays of emotion and rather eccentric demeanour, I considered it too risky to further question his methods. We were treading a thin-enough line already. "So this ship was built with technology from all these races?" I asked.

((The best technology. Technology that governments withhold because of their value and their potential. Technology that, combined, has made us the most brilliant collaboration to have ever existed.))

"It's impressive," I granted. "And we can't wait to see more of it. With your permission."

The Andalite smiled victoriously. ((You are our guests, and you will be treated as such. Upon waking tomorrow, I hope that you will join me for a more in-depth look. But before that, I would like to offer you all a place at our pre-rest gathering. You will meet many interesting, like-minded people from races you have never known. Groof will escort you. Won't you, Groof?))

"You know I will!" Groof retorted dutifully.

Asaccah bowed and turned for the exit. ((I shall introduce you to my co-founder. I think you'll find him very interesting. _Very_ interesting.))


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I hadn't experienced anything quite like it. The expansive hall was swirling with the colours of more than a hundred aliens of all shapes and sizes, and it swallowed us up like quicksand the moment we stepped foot inside. The walls shone with golden ornaments and sculptures far beyond the imagination of any Earthly artist, and the lights above us twinkled like a starry night sky, but cast enough light to catch every angle and every tooth of the alien inhabitants that welcomed us like good old friends.

We were offered foods and drinks, though nothing recognisable. One alien that described himself as an Odva explained that Human food was considered distinctively average, compared with other races'. It was by that point that we'd split up, and I spent some time going solo through the conversing crowds.

I was offered a drink. It was in the form of a sugary capsule, and the liquid inside was a vicious green. I was told to place it in my mouth and let the capsule dissolve, and so I did.

Now I knew how Ax felt upon trying Human food for the first time. The taste was indescribable. I craved more, but had more important things to worry about. After that time alone, I decided it best to reunite everybody and search for Asaccah.

I found Marco, Ely and Santorelli by a serving table near the edge of the room. Behind it was a holographic waterfall that looked almost real, only proven false as it was in slow motion. The movement of the water, the droplets and the splashes were surreal.

"There he is," Santorelli chuckled. "Hey boss, some food, huh?" He grabbed a spherical, red piece of food from a bowl on the table.

"It's something else," I admitted. "Everything is…"

"Come on, Monkey man," Santorelli called to Marco. "You gonna try this shit or what?"

Marco didn't look quite so impressed. He was distant. "I'm not hungry. I'll try some later."

"You haven't eaten for hours, man," Santorelli grumbled. "You've got to keep your strength up. Never know when you'll need it! I learnt _that_ lesson in training. Basic shit. You don't want to be without it."

Santorelli's blunt-force approach didn't seem to sway him. Ely was just as concerned. "Marco, sir, if you'd like, I could see what Human food I can find."

I shook my head. "Don't call him _sir_ , and Marco," I said, turning him roughly by the shoulder. "Sarge is right, dude. Now is not the time to be skipping meals. I'm not risking it. Eat some food."

Marco rolled his eyes, but reached back to the table, snatching from the bowl another red sphere. He popped it into his mouth and bit down just once.

"Oh my g-!" He muffled through the food. He hunched over, eyes widened. Then he swung back, hands approaching his face but never touching, like praise to the food he was biting through. He turned back around and grabbed immediately for another one, but he waited to finish the current one first.

"What is this?!" He screeched, barely audible between gnawing teeth.

"Don't know!" Santorelli shrugged. "Red ball things."

I was getting a little anxious about the impression Marco was making as he soon grabbed for a fourth ball. I placed my hand on his wrist and momentarily got his attention. Enough time to give a stern look. He stopped chewing and looked around the room. A couple of the aliens were gazing over curiously. He suddenly became self-aware and finished off his last ball with somewhat more restraint.

"Oh wow…" He groaned afterwards. "What the hell is that stuff? It's amazing! It's like… All the best flavours combined into some kind of super-flavour!"

"Yeah, I bet it is," I uttered. "We'll take some for later. For now, let's find out a little more about the co-founder. I haven't seen Asaccah anywhere."

Marco was already sneaking more red balls into his pockets, reaching behind his back so that nobody else could see. "He's probably in the crowd somewhere. Lots of aliens here. I mean, _lots_. It's giving me the creeps."

"I know what you mean," I replied, lowering my voice to keep our conversation private. "I don't trust them. Not enough yet. Asaccah seems a little unstable."

"Not going to lie, Jake. I bumped into this hairy guy earlier, and wow… Ugliest thing I've ever seen. I almost puked. And then there was this gerbil alien thing. I almost stood on it, but it emitted some kind of force field, and I swear my shins almost shot up through my knee."

Santorelli butted in from behind us. "I saw a guy with tits for hands!"

"Tits for hands?" Marco and I questioned simultaneously.

"Swear to God," Santorelli nodded. "Tits for hands."

"That's too weird…" I commented, slightly disturbed. "Where is everybody else, anyway?"

Marco responded, "Well, Tobias flew off almost immediately. As expected. Jeanne hasn't been around all day, and Cassie probably saw somebody she knew. She probably has half these guys on speed dial, knowing her. Groof found something shiny, and I haven't seen him since, either."

"I think Jeanne annoyed Asaccah," I pondered. "He wasn't happy with her."

"You heard the guy," Santorelli said. "We ain't supposed to be here. She brought us here."

I pursed my lips and glanced away. "I have a bad feeling she won't be staying here much longer."

I felt a hand tapping on my shoulder. Marco leaned in, having shoved another piece of food in his mouth and pointed into the crowd of wonderfully, scarily unique aliens ahead of us. "There's Mendy!" He managed to garble through his food.

Sure enough, there was a familiar Human with curly black hair standing on his lonesome. His hands were perpendicular to the ground, and his legs firmly stapled. He wasn't talking to anybody, and he barely moved an inch.

"Is he alright?" Ely asked with concern that nobody else shared.

"He's stiffer than a virgin at a porno shoot." Santorelli opined.

He was still deeply unhappy for a number of reasons. He must have felt belittled by everything happening around him, and betrayed by the new Andalite who had seemingly abandoned his people. He seemed to be reflecting.

"Mendy! Hey, Mendy!" Santorelli boomed. "Get your ass over here!"

Menderash snapped out of his daze, and after a double-take, scuttled over past a small group of vastly disparate aliens. "Yes? What is it?"

"Nothing, man," Santorelli laughed. "Just thought you might be getting exhausted with talking to everybody. You're talking their ears off!"

He furrowed his brow. "I detect sarcasm. I would prefer it if you didn't use it. This place isn't right."

"Do you recognise this Asaccah guy?" I asked him.

Menderash shook his head. "I have never heard his name. I can tell just by looking at him that he isn't of a military background. He's too short. Too feeble. His tail blade is blunt and unintimidating."

"I get the feeling you don't like the guy." Marco joked.

Menderash, of course, didn't catch on. "I don't. As far as I'm concerned, he is a traitor. He has left his true people for a cult."

I caught a glimpse of blue fur in the corner of my eye and immediately shushed them. Asaccah was finally making an appearance, and headed straight for us. I played it casual, and started talking about baseball. Not that I knew anything about recent events.

((Animorphs. And others,)) Asaccah greeted nasally. ((I'm happy you made it. And you must be enjoying the food! I've never seen so many Yvring berries shoved in one pocket. Impressive!))

Marco glanced around at the increasing number of onlookers, and turned slightly to hide his bulging pocket.

((There is somebody I'd like you to meet,)) Asaccah invited, waving a hand in his direction. ((Please, follow.))

Without much choice, we followed him as he wove back into the busy hall. We squeezed by giant monsters and skipped over tiny balls of fluff and every beast in-between. It was a horror show that ranged from the deceivingly adorable to the grotesquely monstrous. Yet, they said hello's and welcome's. We were offered more drinks by the members on service duty.

I almost bumped into Asaccah's rear end when he stopped abruptly. I skipped to the side to allow the others to gather into the confined space. It was a dense crowd that surrounded the co-founder, and they laughed and joked amongst themselves before switching their attention to us.

One of them caught my attention immediately, and he was the one Asaccah introduced.

((My friends, meet my co-founder, Surote.))

It was no biological creature. It was an android. The metal joints and gears churned with precision within his features, just barely visible behind marble-white casing that covered most of his body. Cables were wrapped snugly around a long mechanical spine that held up a snouted head and descended to a stumpy tail posterior of the shorter pair of legs. The majority of the body plan was similar to that of an Andalite, with four supporting limbs and two on the upper body for more precise movements, but instead of hooves he had wide sets of claws, and his hands bore three thick fingers and two opposing thumbs on each hand.

The machine stared directly at me with massive glass eyes. It's ears – flat diamonds against the top of its head - shuffled eagerly with minute buzzing sounds. A toothless mouth opened to speak. "Welcome to our home."

I noticed that Menderash had shrunk back slightly, a contemplative hand rubbing at his forehead. He was trying to figure something out.

"Thanks," I responded. "Nice to meet you. This is a great place, from what we've seen."

The robot smiled, minute little plates shifting at the side of its snout. "We have worked so hard to bring together the best of every society. It is something truly unique."

"Yeerk!"

My head darted back to Menderash, who had back up a couple steps upon his outburst, posed to fight or flee. It shook us all from our casual stances, and suddenly the atmosphere morphed into something much more tense.

"What makes you say that?" I asked Menderash, as the two co-founders watched on with bewilderment.

"Surote is the name of a Yeerkish moon," Menderash explained, before focusing on Asaccah. "Traitor! You would turn your back on your people to work alongside a Yeerk?!"

"You must be the Andalite _nothlit_ , Menderash," Surote surmised. "Before you continue venting, how about you listen to me and the origins of our partnership?"

"Asaccah," Menderash hissed. "I want an explanation!"

((And you'll get one, if you would listen,)) Asaccah grumbled. ((And there is no need for panic. I gather that you would be wary of Yeerks after your experiences, but Surote is in no way affiliated with the Yeerk war efforts that were thwarted years ago. Like the rest of us, his aim is for peace and prosperity for all.))

Surote took over. "That is correct. The whole reason we started this movement was because of our defection from our respective forces. I was a Yeerk soldier at the peak of the war, when fightest was at its fiercest and blood was spilt on unprecedented levels. I was on the winning side of many battles, but I never saw victory. I saw the bodies of the fallen, and how injustice had robbed them of their lives. I had a host, and at first I enjoyed the freedom it granted me, but soon that enjoyment became despair that I had stolen it all, and had to watch him suffer in silence until the day I would die.

"So I left. I abandoned the Yeerk forces. But I wasn't going to isolate myself, because I wanted a solution. So I found a way to board an Andalite ship in search of somebody who I could speak to… And I found Asaccah. He was a scientist. I explained to him what I thought, and I found that he held the same ideas. He, too, hated the injustice that surrounded us. So, he made this." Surote opened his fingers to indicate his metal body.

((I made a prototype,)) Asaccah clarified. ((When we realised that we could not convince our peers of our ideas, we set off on our own. We've been building ever since. Surote's new body was created so that nobody would have to suffer, and yet he would still be granted those freedoms he desired. Over time, with new technology, it has been improved to become the work of art you see now.))

"So you see, Animorphs," Surote continued. "I am not your enemy. If you truly search for peace, then I am your friend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The gathering was over quickly. The food was gone and the conversations had overstayed their welcome. We spoke to Asaccah and Surote for a short while, but there was a clear tension arising from some individuals that made it a little awkward. Menderash, especially, was finding it difficult not to blurt out random obscenities.

When it was all done, Groof escorted us to our resting quarters. We were to sleep, and then join Asaccah for an enlightening tour the next day. It was something I looked forward to, as an opportunity to witness the power that they truly harnessed.

I was past total paranoia. My paranoia lingered, but I felt capable of resting without posting half my team to security. Only one would perform sentry at a time.

Groof showed us through a holographic door, a surface that on the surface appear solid but was just a light trick. "Here it is! We've given you the non-discriminatory resting quarters, suitable for any creature so long as it has a backbone!"

When I walked through, I was amazed to see that the floor was entirely fabric, and decorated messily with blankets of all colours. I stepped forward, and my foot sank softly into it. My other foot came forward, and I waddled across like I was walking across the loosest trampoline.

"Just the one bed. I'm sure it's all you'll need." Groof laughed. I wasn't sure what exactly he found funny.

"Thanks Groof," I called back. "Hey, could you come get us in the morning? We don't know where we're going, or where we eat."

"Yes! I'm sure you Humans will love breakfast. You Humans eat so much!" Again, he surged into laughter, before departing back through the holographic door.

"What a guy," Santorelli hummed with a shake of the head. "More nuts than bolts, and all his screws are loose."

"Whatever. At least the guy has a sense of humor," Marco added, stepping over to his own space on the bed-floor. "Unlike some. Mendy, did you _really_ have to make such a scene out there? God, it was painful just watching you. I swear you were about to go full Hulk on Surote," He found a large green blanket and collapsed backwards onto the soft surface. His reaction was not unexpected. "Uh… Oh fuck! Damn, it's like sleeping on a cloud!"

I looked down at the soft flooring and dropped to my knees. The material cuddled gently around my legs, and I felt the instant pleasure that no Earth bed had ever accomplished. My eyes shut defiantly, but I knew that I was too far from sleep to risk succumbing to it.

Cassie spoke, "Everything here is breathtaking. The food, the beds, the art. It's almost perfect."

"I hate to say that I disagree." Menderash uttered bitterly.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Here we go…"

"Asaccah is a traitor," Menderash said. "He has broken multiple Andalite laws with his actions. He has sided with the enemy. _Multiple_ enemies. Kelbrid and Yeerk. Not only that, but he has broken the law of Seerow's Kindness in handing our enemies vital Andalite technology. He is detestable. A lunatic."

"Geez," Marco huffed. "Do you really think, for one second, that he actually cares?"

"Well, no, b-"

"Listen, Mendy, drop the honour bullshit," Marco interrupted, sitting up to properly address him. "The guy clearly doesn't care what other Andalites think. Let's face it, there's nothing the Andalites can actually do about him. This place is a fortress."

Another blow struck Menderash's self-esteem. "It's all a façade. They are not as powerful as they say they are."

Nobody agreed with him. There was not a word to back him up.

Cassie broke the ensuing silence. "They have technology beyond anything I've seen. And, you know what? I believe them. I think they're doing this for peace. Why else would all these people come together? Lots of the races here are sworn enemies! They have one goal that unites them."

I rubbed at my beard thoughtfully and tried to piece together my own opinions. They had been mixing and colliding all day. "We can't be sure."

"I would never trust them," Menderash stated, finalising his position. "Not a traitor, and not a Yeerk."

"Not all Yeerks are bad." Cassie countered. She had a certain amount of knowledge in the regard, as did the rest of us to some degree.

"Would you trust me?" Santorelli asked him.

Menderash narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a traitor," He explained. "I fought for my country, and I love my country. I broke into a prison, and now I'm on some wanted list somewhere."

"Of course I trust you," Menderash stuttered. "But this is different."

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. "That's enough. Whether we trust their motives, or whether we trust them personally, we are here. We have an opportunity. We will act with caution just in case this is some kind of trap. We will also treat them peaceably, because there's a good chance we could get something positive out of it."

Cassie was doubtful. "You think they'll just hand us technology? What do they have to gain from that?"

Marco, as always, had a solid idea. "An outer influence. They've told us how they're covert, and how that stops them from getting what they want. Maybe they think we'll do some of their dirty work."

"That's if they trust us," I added, almost huffing laughter at the irony. "Maybe if Jeanne is singing our praises, we'll get something. In the end, aren't our goals also the same? They want an end to war. So do we."

"They also want to end all injustice." Marco scoffed dismissively.

"What's wrong with that?" Cassie squeaked.

Marco chuckled. "It's dumb. It's stupid."

"I agree." I threw in.

"As do I." Menderash added.

Marco then elucidated the majority opinion, running casual fingers down the bedding his lower half had sunk into. "You _can't get_ total justice. It's a pipe-dream. Baloney. Sure, it would be great if we could actually get it, but it can never happen. That's why politics never works."

"You can't please everybody." I summarised.

For the first time, Ely rose from the background, adjusted his glasses and gave a thought to the room. "Beg your pardon, Jake, but maybe they mean universal justice figuratively."

"Perhaps," I shrugged. "I really don't think they're so naïve to think _actual_ universal justice can be achieved. Maybe they're like the cops. Everybody knows that crime will always exist. Doesn't mean we shouldn't actively try to stop it."

"So these guys are the LAPD," Marco nodded. "Come to think of it, I did see some _donuts_ back there."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Those weren't donuts. Those were Drehtiquerf droppings."

"Oh." Marco blinked. He proceeded to stare blankly ahead.

"Has anybody seen Jeanne?" I asked, suddenly realising that I hadn't seen her for quite some time.

((She was at the gathering for a little while,)) Tobias mentioned from… somewhere. I couldn't see him. ((Spoke to a few people and then left.))

"Notive anything about her?" I asked.

((She didn't look happy.)) He replied brusquely.

"I'll find her tomorrow. Maybe she's the key here. Maybe she can help us get what we need."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was on sentry duty when Groof arrived the next morning. (It felt like morning, but there was no sun around to really distinguish days apart.)

He was as cheery as we'd come to expect, and he took us for breakfast in a hall that overlooked a nearby ocean planet. According to another patron eating with us, the planet had been formed two million years ago, and the first signs of life were starting to develop. She described how her own species evolved, and it was a pleasant way to start.

That was a good word for it. Pleasant. Everything on that ship was eerily pleasant.

Except the food. And the bed. I'd never slept so well in my life, even under the stressful situation.

Asaccah found our group and gave us a tour, as he promised he would. However, I was let down. I expected to see their unrivalled technology. I expected to see plans going forward. I expected to meet generals who would explain just how they operated. I should have known that such a secretive organisation would not reveal its bare throat to a stranger. Instead of those things, we got a tour of the lounging areas and a museum that showed off various achievements of the group to date. Such including the prevention of a war between the Ssstram and the Avek, and the notification of a Hakfh-Oo invasive force to all nearby races that caused a significant and damning delay.

He wasn't the greatest speaker, and he was still prone to sudden mood swings and defensive verbal swipes, but he managed to come across as genuine as he recanted tales of forming the group. He gave us a good idea of just how widespread their influence was. It was indeed remarkable.

Asaccah finished the tour, announcing brazenly that he had much work to do and that our presence was making it difficult. I was expecting for him to give us some deadline to leave by, but no such thing came. We must have been considered guests for an indefinite period.

With Jeanne still elusive, and Groof elsewhere, I would have to sniff her out myself. Cassie offered to come along as well, but I refused. It was nothing personal. We were just too contradictory, and I needed to appear unfazed and certain. Cassie tended to undermine that.

My instinct led me to the ship's main office block, where members of many races buzzed around with far too much to do to take notice of a little Human. I searched for somebody whose attention wasn't focused, eventually making myself known by standing patiently in the centre of the block for all passers-by to see.

The sounds of ventilation and stomping feet was the norm in the block, as was the occasional burst of talking in alien languages. As I stared blankly into the distance, I heard a tapping on the hard flooring behind me, and it increased quickly in volume.

"-Ood day, Hu-ah!"

I span on my heels, alarmed by the wet, unnatural speaking. There before me, with bulging red globes for eyes and a toothy mouth clearly not suited for speaking, was a Taxxon.

"Ah you –ost?"

I took a step back, intimidated by its closeness. "Yeah. Kind of. Uh…"

"I wi- hep! Where –o you need –o be?"

I was stunned to see a Taxxon speaking English. As much as its mouth would allow. It was not something I'd seen before, neither something I thought was possible. I recalled what Groof had told us, about how the implant informed the brain how to produce certain sounds. Instant learning. Some sounds, however, were clearly beyond learning.

"I-I'm looking for somebody," I stammered. "Jeanne Gerard, the Human."

"I -ow where she is!" The Taxxon screeched sharply. "Fo-ow ee!"

The insect legs powered the Taxxon ahead. I thought by that stage I would have been stunned enough by the place to become immune, but obviously that was not evident. I rubbed at my face, shook away the astonishment, and chased the Taxxon down a bright, pink hallway.

We took a couple corners in silence. I was wary around the Taxxon, even though I knew my innate fears were based on the war. Regardless, I remained a few steps behind, hairs standing on the back of my neck.

It stopped abruptly and tapped its many legs to turn on the spot beside an opening in the corridor. "Here is Jeanne's o-ice!" It exclaimed.

"Thanks," I replied, stepping forward and squeezing against the wall to pass by its bulky figure. "You've been a great help."

"A-y –ie!" It said before slithering away back down the corridor.

Once it'd left from view, I entered the office. It was dark, most of the lighting dimmed or entirely extinguished. All lighting was coming from a small, compressed purple haze, littered with floating shapes and words. Through the haze was a face, concentrating on the images that floated through it, her features outlined by shadows.

"Huh. So this is your office." I muttered, idly wandering over.

She came into full view as I moved past the haze. She dipped a hand inside and grabbed for a glistening box. Her fingers wrapped around the sides, and with a squeeze the shape shrank and vanished with a tiny beeping. She barely looked up at my, fixated on the purple cloud that illuminated her. "Yes."

I sensed her bad mood, and ceased my movement, allowing her space. "This place sure is something." I commented.

"Yes. It is."

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked. "And why?"

She finally looked up from the floating shapes, casting her sights to me. "Three years. I replaced the previous Human member."

That intrigued me. "Previous? What happened to them?"

"He retired," She said. "This group has been around for over twenty years, Jake. He was a politician, and he was old. He couldn't do it anymore."

"He must have been pretty influential. I guess you have to be in a role like that." I noted, dropping my hands into my pockets.

She caught onto my hidden question. "I am not a politician. They hired me because I'm good at what I do."

"You're good at getting info." I guessed.

"There is a lot that you don't know about me, Jake," She explained. "It's my job to be that way. It was also my job to keep this secret to myself."

I nodded and dipped me head regretfully. "You were speaking to Asaccah. What did he have to say?"

"Nothing nice." She sighed, looking back to the floating shapes.

I crept a little closer, feeling like I wasn't being too intrusive. "So what happens now?"

"I'm on warning," She replied. "Last one. One more mistake and I'm out. I go back with you and make sure I don't screw up again."

I felt guilt tickling the back of my neck, and I exhaled roughly. "I really didn't expect this. You spied on us. You came along to report everything we did to this organisation so that they could use it for their own agenda. I should feel betrayed."

She cocked her head. "And do you?"

"Yes. I do. I understand now what you were doing, and why you kept it secret for so long, but in the end, you used us. Just like the Andalites. However… I want to ask a favor."

She huffed, clearly upset. "What is it?"

"We know you have technology that can help us. We've already seen you use some. I want to use it."

She stopped playing around with the shapes, a needless activity she had started again, and her eyelids dropped. "I can't give you anything. I will be breaking our laws."

"I'm not asking you to do it. I want you to speak to Asaccah on our behalf. He seemed to want to avoid the topic this morning."

"He will not listen to me," She grumbled. "He hates me. He thinks I'm a waste of air."

"What about Surote? He seems a little more agreeable."

She paused to think. "He will not. You have nothing to offer him that he wouldn't already have."

"Try for me," I insisted. "Please. Talk to Surote. Maybe we can update our ship, get our stealth back. Upgrade our morphing capabilities. Anything to help Ax will do."

That seemed to make her reconsider, and she glanced away to the side. "Okay. I'll try. Just don't expect anything. You are not one of us, Jake, and you won't be treated as one of us."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Things were quiet for a while. We spent most of the day in our temporary room, bored out of our skulls but too cautious to venture. All the while I span outcomes through my head, formulating plans and strategies for every possibility. I tried not to picture the technology we could potentially take, but it was incredibly hard not to imagine.

Eventually, Groof poked his head through the doorway. After introducing us to a new set of earrings he had somehow acquired, he remembered the real reason he had visited. He told me that I was wanted. I cleared my head and joined him on a short journey to the founders' quarters.

"You seem quiet." Groof noted as we marched side-by-side through the luscious corridor.

"I've got a lot on my mind," I responded. "Who wanted to see me?"

"Surote," Groof said. "He didn't say why. Maybe he wanted to invite you to a game of _Eks_. He loves that game!"

I sighed, but allowed him his naiveté. "Maybe. We'll find out soon."

"I hope so. I always lose though. My antennae just aren't long enough!"

I was in no mood for the conversation, so I didn't reply. He must have picked up on my reluctance, because he became unusually silent himself, right up till the point when we reached our destination.

It was not a holographic door like most others. It was a silk purple curtain, lined with the tiniest of gems that allowed it to sparkle magnificently in what lighting the corridor had.

"Here's his office, Jake," Groof said. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how long I'll be. You carry on. I'll find my own way back when I'm done."

I slid my hand to the silk curtain, and the smooth fabric split around my fingertips. I followed them inside, emerging into the golden glow of a cold, empty room. There was virtually nothing in the way of furnishing, and the closeness of the walls and ceiling made it uncomfortably claustrophobic.

But those were little more than ambience. In the centre of it all, perfectly still like a haunting statue, was the metallic exoskeleton of Surote, head sunk to his plated chest, but eyes still wide open. Asleep, yet awake.

I took slow steps in, wary of shocking him as if he hadn't already noticed my presence. I was stupid to think he hadn't. His head shot up with machine rapidity, soulless eyes locking onto me like guided missiles. I could have screamed from the shock of the motion, but I had witnessed so much worse that I was able to grab the reaction, restrain it and crush it between my fingers.

"Step into the middle of the room, Jake." Surote spoke, voice carrying a slight echo from the featureless walls.

I was standing away to the side, watching on with what I could only picture was a stunned expression. He probably wanted something more formal. I took those remaining steps, approaching Surote who was a few inches taller than me. His eyes remained on mine, without the stuttered movement of Human eyes but with a frightening smoothness, until I was standing directly in front of him. He was perfectly silent.

"You called for me." I said.

"Yes. I did," He responded. "And I'm sure you know why."

"Did Jeanne speak to you?"

"No. She didn't need to," He spoke without any hint of emotion. He was still yet to blink. "I hear everything that needs to be heard."

Of course. How was that not something that had crossed my mind? The entire ship was probably bugged upon our entry. I suddenly became very paranoid of all the conversations we'd had.

"That's what we're here to discuss," Surote explained. "Everything. You. Us. Our mission. Yours."

"Okay. Where do we start?"

"We will start with the most important matters, naturally," He spoke, with a flawless natural flow. "You are here on my ship, and so you know our secrets. Not all of them, but enough that you would be a danger to our mission. You may not know much about me, but my mission is more than just a motive. My mission is my life. It is what drives me. You hold, in your Human hands, my life, and there is only so much I can do about that."

"You hold mine in yours," I countered. "Right now. We're all trapped here until you allow us to leave."

He smiled, the tiny metal joints in his face screeching and whirring. "So we are both at each other's mercy. The thing is, my beliefs will keep me from harming you. That goes for all of us. Only, though, for as long as it wouldn't be considered retaliation."

"We don't plan to attack you." I insisted, curious why he would even consider it.

"Oh? But, Jake, I know what you think of us."

With a jolt, his elbows thrusted sideways, the first his body had moved at all below his head and neck. His body was activating, warming up with a gentle ticking.

He continued, "I've heard you. You think we're foolish for chasing our goals. You think we're just wasting our time."

I knew that I couldn't lie, but I _also_ knew that it wasn't the entire truth. "I never said that. I have my doubts, but I never said it was a stupid idea."

His body was becoming more active, the once static limbs moving with an organic pattern, as if he were really breathing. "Your friend Marco was right, in a way, when he compared us to the Los Angeles Police Department. We know that we can't stop every injustice. You can't stop murder. You can't stop a careless Human stepping on a passing insect. But there are things that can be stopped. There are things that should be stopped. Genocide. War. The slaughtering of the innocent."

His heavy foot stomped down, itself beginning to surge with energy. The edges of the plates that coated his body started to glow with an eerie purple.

"How can I trust you, Jake?" He asked through a jaw that stuttered with power. "A Human who doubts the validity of our influence? A Human so naïve and arrogant to think that he can waltz in here and take what he thinks he has the right to? A Human so coddled by injustice himself?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, still glaring him right back into his unblinking eyes.

"You know, Jake. Don't be so fucking petty!" He cursed. "You remember the war that you were so involved in? Injustice sucked you mercilessly in, and then spat you right back out in the end. Rachel died under your orders. So did your brother, Tom."

The stony glare that I was determined to hold faltered, and my lips trembled. I had to turn away. I felt so small that I couldn't face him anymore.

"And the Auxiliary Animorphs that you so glibly sent to their ends. You pulled them into that war and threw them out as fodder."

My hand clutched to my forehead, rubbed at my temple. I was hiding my face before I could even realise it.

"Seventeen-thousand of my brethren flushed into space," He hissed. "I abandoned them years ago. But that still hurts, Jake. My empathy did not desert me, not even after the evil they committed."

I refused to speak. Not because of him, but because of myself. He just had to bring it back…

"And my empathy does not desert me today," He finally said, his voice lowering a tone and recovering some of the calm flow of before. "We strive for justice, but justice does not always come in the form of vengeance."

I found the composure to remove my hand and face him again, but I was panting with anxiety. "What I did… I did what I could. There wasn't an easy way."

He grinned. "That's why it becomes so easy to forgive, Jake Berenson. That is why I have allowed you our beds, and our food."

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to grasp hold of what was fast becoming a dizzying experience. "We appreciate what it is you're trying to do," I said. "At least, I know I do. I can't speak for all of us. We just don't really know who to trust right now."

He nodded once. "I admit that it was a very improvised introduction, and that may have cast doubt on both parties. I accept that. Your position is very understandable, but only when you delve into the details."

"I've got to apologise," I sighed. "We're very interested by your technology. We've seen Jeanne use it. It's the main reason we're still here."

"I appreciate your honesty," He said with a straight face. "Maybe now we can approach each other with the trust that we have lacked for each other."

"That sounds good to me." I replied.

He puffed his chest out and straightened his back so that he stood tall. I hardly noticed that he wasn't already. "I know that you wouldn't work for us, Jake. I see that you do not share the belief that our goals will eventually be inevitable. But that doesn't mean that we can't benefit from each other's' work."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"We know what we both want. I know what _you_ mean. You know what _I_ want. You want to save you friend Prince Aximili. I want to end yet another pointless confrontation. These goals are far from mutually exclusive. It's clear."

I considered, cocking my head to the side. "You think we could help stop the war?"

"I do," He smiled. "I'm sure Asaccah will have already explained in detail that our operations are entirely covert. We hide away and wait for our opportunities. We change events with politics and words and speech. We change events with information and secrecy. _You_ , on the other hand, can be somewhat more forceful."

"What is it you want us to do?" I enquired. I felt my hopes welling up, along with a copious amount of dread. This could have gone either way.

His eyes finally, _finally_ blinked for the first time since I'd entered the room. "We could give you the information you require to save your friend. We know exactly where he is," He explained. It was worrying that he offered my side of the deal first. "And we could also give you the technology that will aid you in your mission."

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the kick. "And what do we give in return?"

"Just your services," He smiled. "And your reluctance to be one of us. You efforts, but not your comradeship."

I thought that I understood, but I had to clarify his unnecessarily convoluted way of delivering messages. "We do your dirty work. And if anybody asks…"

"You have no idea we exist," He answered. "Just remember, Jake Berenson. If you are not one of us, you are just as liable as anybody else to be on the wrong side of justice. And the wrong side of us."

"You'll give us what we need to rescue Ax…" I attempted to simplify.

"I will give you tools that will aid you, and our Kelbrid ally will supply you with pertinent information on his whereabouts and condition. We cannot guarantee his safe return. That will be down to you."

I thought about it long and hard. I turned away from him so that his intimidating form wouldn't distract.

I could accept the deal, and we would have a chance to save Ax for the price of a few operations for the justice they desired. Or I could say no, and we'd be right back at square one…

I turned back to face him. "I want to see what we'll get, first."

"Very well," He grumbled. "We will take you to the laboratories later today. I will send Groof to retrieve you from your quarters."

I nodded. "Thank you, Surote."

"Before you go, Jake," He said. "I want to know… Is there anybody in your group that you cannot trust?"

Again, I thought. I cycled through each and every one of them. Everybody who knew of the massive covert operation. I saw inside their heads, the person they were and their weaknesses.

"One," I replied. "Just one that I don't trust."

"And what do you intend to do with them, Jake?"

"I'll decide later," I replied. "Permission to leave, Surote?"

"You're clear to leave. Still clear."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I gathered the team together with one exception. I left Ely back with Groof, who no doubt would find something entirely facile to talk about with the baffled old butler. He was in good company. The rest of us were escorted down two decks to an area we have previously been forbidden from by an alien whose name I had no hope in pronouncing. It left us in a holding area, and there we waited for Surote or Asaccah to arrive. They deemed themselves the only ones with the authority to introduce their technology to us.

We were treated to not only the pair of them together, but with a third member who had never truly been introduced to us in tow. The Kelbrid strolled in alongside Surote, an emerald scarf hugging his neck.

He had no protective clothing on, so everybody took an instinctual step back, shocked that we were being put in such danger.

But the danger didn't exist. The Kelbrid immediately caught onto our fears and grinned. In a deep voice, he announced. "You shouldn't panic. The toxin is nullified, Human friends."

To illustrate, he lifted a hand and grabbed tightly onto Asaccah's tail as he walked by. Asaccah flinched and swivelled an annoyed stalk eye. ((Must you?))

"Yes," The Kelbrid hummed. "I must."

Asaccah slouched and groaned. He didn't really want to be there. ((Animorphs, this is Burr-Ammit… Can you let go of my tail now?))

Burr-Ammit held on a few more seconds, then forced the tail away. "Cheer up, why don't you?"

"Please," Surote sighed. "Get along while we deal with the formal things. You can irritate each other later, across the dining table like you always do."

Surote turned away from the momentary distraction to a bulky metal hatch that blocked our path to the laboratories. He spoke to it in an unknown language, and the door flashed dim lights and whirred noisily in response. It was a conversation, almost.

I had already figured out why Burr-Ammit was coming along with us, but the others weren't as sure, with the likely exception of Jeanne. They watched him closely, as well as Asaccah for any signs that he had in fact been delivered with a fatal toxin. Asaccah scratched at his torso, and every Human breath stopped to hang in the air. Asaccah eventually looked at us and wondered why we were watching so zealously.

Surote opened the hatch, and the innards became apparent. It opened up to a vast cavern of white lighting high above and a much darker, almost gloomy space below. The signs of alien scientists scuttling around within came in the form of shadows and echoes, and unfamiliar smells of chemicals and oils drifted to our nostrils.

"Welcome to our laboratories." Surote said proudly, lifting his robot legs through the hatch.

Asaccah and Burr-Ammit signalled for us to go on ahead, so we entered the laboratory but remained as a close group, still so anxious of danger. I could hear Asaccah and Burr-Ammit making exchanges behind us, which resulted in a booming laugh from the Kelbrid.

"What you are about to see," Surote began. "Is the most advanced technology in the universe. We will not allow you to see all of it. Only the most relevant to you. Do not touch anything. Do not make any loud noises. Do I need to repeat?"

"No, sir!" Santorelli called, answering for all of us.

"Good."

Our party took a path right through the middle of the laboratories, mostly staying away from narrow routes that would lead to separate rooms and work stations. We saw little, to be honest, other than vast storage units filled with machinery from enormous tank-like beasts to the tiniest stocking fillers. The scientists working at the time paid absolutely no heed.

"This place is massive," Marco whispered to me. "You really think this is the most advanced stuff in the universe?"

"I don't know," I murmured back. "But it has Andalite technology that not even Mendy recognises. It must be something pretty special."

"Hey, Jake. Do you know why _he's_ here?" Marco asked, lowering his voice even further.

"The Kelbrid? Yeah."

"Care to explain why?"

"He knows where Ax is." I informed.

Marco almost gave way to something much louder than a whisper. I saw his fingers curl to hold back whatever emotion was taking over. "Wait, he knows?!"

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't."

He dropped away from whispering range as we continued to walk. He was thinking, reasoning, wondering what exactly would come next. I was refusing to get excited, trying to remained stone-faced and logical, even as the puzzle pieces for success seemed aligned for completion.

The knowledge of our friend's whereabouts, and the promise of some of the most advanced technology in the universe… It was hard not to feel hopeful.

Surote suddenly veered to the side ahead of us. We had escaped the long lines of storage shelving and had found ourselves in a valley of desks, each unique with arrays of chemicals and devices. We stopped by one covered in nothing but scattered pieces of metal. Crowding around, we struggled to see what was so impressive.

"You will be granted the use of technology that will aid in the search for your friend," Surote explained. "Some of it new, some of it upgrades of technology you already have. This one, you'll find very familiar. Jeanne has this one already."

He reached a hand to the desk and pressed it to the hard flat surface. He spoke alien words, and the space beneath his fingers lit up with a pinkish glow. Beside his hand, the once perfectly smooth surface split open to reveal a black hole. Something began to rise from the darkness…

Menderash jolted forward. He sensed what it was immediately. I saw rage creep across his expression as a glowing blue cube rose triumphantly to greet us.

It was a darker, deeper blue, not quite the same tint as the ones we were used to. Menderash was puzzled. "An Escafil device! Asaccah, did you take this?!"

((Of course I did,)) Asaccah spoke up from behind us. ((You think some blundering Nafara could waddle into an Andalite laboratory and take it?))

"This is against every law th-!"

I kicked him hard in the shin. "Mendy, stop."

He glared at me. Then at Asaccah, and then back to me.

"We've discussed this." I explained more calmly.

He took a deep breath, and his figure seemed to relax. I was sure to receive a lot of debate from him later, but he was too deferential to me to argue in front of our hosts.

Surote allowed a few seconds to check that the issue was settled. "Asaccah, please explain the technology."

We were barged aside as the Andalite shoved his way between us, before waving a seven-fingered hand over the glowing cube. ((This is an Escafil Device, yes, but a very special one. Over the last few years, the greatest Andalite minds have been attempting to improve the technology past its limited current abilities. This evolution of the cube is only known to those scientists, since the government has wished to keep further advances private until its availability is called for. The improvements are thus: The ability to go straight from one morph to another, and the length of time in morph is increased two-fold."

"How long is that?" Santorelli asked over his shoulder.

"Four hours." Marco answered.

((Four hours, three minutes and twenty-eight seconds, if we're using Earth time.)) Asaccah added.

"Best just to say four." I suggested.

Asaccah had nothing more to say. Nobody offered a word, and we all stared blankly at him. Eventually, he grew frustrated, and squeaked, ((Well, don't you want it?! Put your hands on it!))

I shook my head in subtle exasperation, but we each moved a single hand forward. Myself, Marco, Cassie, Santorelli. Tobias swooped down from Santorelli's shoulder and placed a tentative claw against the glowing side.

"And what about you?" I heard Surote question.

Menderash hadn't moved an inch. He looked directly at Surote. "I am a _nothlit_. I cannot regain the power."

((Yes, you can,)) Asaccah huffed. ((I must have neglected to mention that third advancement…))

I could sense the animosity between them, especially when their visual exchange lasted far longer than it should have. I gave Menderash a hurrying nudge.

"Mendy, whatever your objections, whatever your questions… Just do it. We're doing this to get Ax."

He hesitated, but looked to me acceptingly, and then moved his hand to join ours. The blue box pulsed, and then gave us that fleeting shock that signalled the delivery of its powers.

"Because the last time we did this, it went _so_ well…" Marco grumbled bitterly, shaking the sensation from his arm.

Surote smiled as we all stepped back and away from the desk. "I hope you appreciate the first of our gifts. It should save you a lot of time and effort. And for you," He said, focusing on Menderash. "It reopens many possibilities."

Menderash didn't respond. I could only imagine the ambivalence in his mind.

"While we're in this section of the laboratories," Surote continued. "We may as well gift you the technology that allows our constant communication. The reason that I and Burr-Ammit can converse with you so effortlessly. We can give you instant access to thousands, _thousands_ of languages spanning the universe from end to end!"

"It's an implant, isn't it…" Marco interrupted.

Surote froze and studied Marco's tone. "Is that a problem?"

"Kinda!" Marco uttered. "I don't want it. Nuh-uh! You can take your implant and stuff it into whatever socket is least convenient."

"I beg your pardon!" Surote hissed.

"No way!" Marco shouted. "I am _not_ having you stick bits of metal inside my head!"

"Marco," I seethed, raising a hand to his chest in an attempt to calm him down. "I get it. Bad experience. This won't be the same a-"

"Forget it, Jake! I'm out on this one. Okay? No!"

"Fine," Surote said with a voice that loomed over ours. "You will not have one. There. Is that settled?"

Marco didn't know what to think. He was expecting some show of force from our hosts. He wasn't seeing it as a choice. "Oh… Okay. Okay."

Surote nodded. "The rest of you can also refuse our technology. After all, they are gifts. We do not expect you to take them. Is there anybody else who wishes to refuse it?"

Not a hand or wing was raised. The rest of us were all in.

"Then, please, follow me."

We moved on, taking a narrower route through to a set of small offices. I walked in the centre of our party, but after a few minutes of walking I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I flinched instantly when I saw that it was Burr-Ammit. He waggled his finger, calling me out of the single file line. We slowed until we were a few feet behind everybody else.

"So you are Jake," He said. "You appear to be the leader of this group. You can even hush the Andalite _nothlit_!"

"You could call me that," I replied. "I never asked to be leader. I've always said that."

"You have a presence about you," He considered as we walked side-by-side. "It's hard to tell what it is, but it's there. Anyway, you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah. Surote said that you would give me some info."

He grinned. Kelbrid grins are particularly nerve-wracking. "Call me a traitor to my people… I do this to protect them. That's why I work alongside that Asaccah creature. He's so very weird."

I almost snorted a laugh. I looked away to hide it.

"I work for the Grand Kelbrid Central Body, Jake. That's the big one! The place where all the right decisions are made. I know a lot of things, so maybe we can be friends! Human Jake and Kelbrid Burr-Ammit! You help me save my people, and I help you save yours."

"We'll do whatever we can," I insisted sternly. "We don't want this war, either."

"Who wants war? Nobody. Who gets war? Everybody," He stared into my eyes with his own deep green ones. "Would you like to know where your friend is?"

"I would."

He patted me on the back, and together we marched forward. "Let me find the map, then we will take our fill from the buffet, my Human friend!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We had gotten what we wanted. The new technology was limited, and probably pittance to our hosts, like throwing pennies at a gang of homeless, but to us it opened up whole new opportunities.

Our new morphing upgrades. The ability to speak and understand more languages than we ever thought possible. We also got upgrades for incredibly powerful radar and stealth systems. We were so much closer to our goal that I almost had to convince myself it wasn't some cruel dream.

Of course, I didn't show my excitement. It just wasn't something I did anymore. I had issues still to focus on, such as Marco's reluctance to accept the implant. I understood it, but I knew it could cause issues down the line.

I accepted Surote's offer. He told me that I wouldn't be permitted a communications unit, since we weren't actually part of his group. Instead, we had Jeanne, who would act as the link between us. She was to follow us home.

After dinner, spent mostly with Burr-Ammit who quickly succumbed to some drug spookily similar in effect to alcohol, we were given permission to head back to Earth. We reunited with Groof, who would take us back and made for the hangar where his vessel was housed.

To some extent, I felt like I would miss the place. It was a gruesomely damning contradiction to our time spent on _Steadfast_ , which had started friendly and quickly turned sour. I had been proven wrong by _Enrich_ , and by its crew of misfits, thieves and traitors.

We fit right in.

Surote joined us in the hangar as final preparations were being made. He carried with him a metal box that could safely be called a briefcase, heading in my direction.

"The upgrades are in this box," He spoke, lifting it flat into two hands. I located two clips and unlocked them. The case slowly opened, and inside, encased in a Styrofoam equivalent, were about half a dozen small metal items. Chips, cases and panels. "There are instructions for installation within. They are written in Kelbrid, but that won't be a problem for you. Not anymore."

I nodded, signifying my satisfaction with the case's contents. "Thank you, Surote. We appreciate this more than you can imagine."

"Imagination is limitless." He commented wistfully. He closed the case and handed it into my waiting arms. I whistled over to Santorelli, who was lingering, and he jogged over to relieve me of it.

"Take care of this one." I instructed him, before he left again to pack it away in the ship.

"I'll be in contact soon," Surote said. "Let's hope it'll be with good news."

"Let's hope," I repeated. "We'll keep you updated from our end."

"No need," He grinned. His robot head twisted to my right, and I tracked his sights to Jeanne, who was busy chatting with Asaccah. "We get enough updates."

"Right…" I uttered.

Surote span his head back. "All the best, Jake Berenson. I hope you bring Prince Aximili back soon. It will be a step to ending this war before it has chance to devastate."

"Goodbye, Surote." I raised a hand, and he shook it.

He left us, and Asaccah followed. Groof had taken charge of prepping the ship and was showing the first etches of authority, much to Menderash's chagrin. In no time, he was announcing that preparations were complete, and was waving his claws around wildly to get us moving.

I eventually called him over for an update, and he came tapping over on six creepy legs, bundling with anticipation. "Jake! I think we're just about ready to go! I thought, since this has been such a great visit, I'd give you a gift of some lovely earrings I found in my storage yesterday…"

He started fiddling around in a bag held loosely over one of his arms, but I raised a hand to stop him. "Really, Groof, thanks, but we can sort that out later. Is the ship ready to move?"

"More than ready. About as ready as a Human to fall over, because they only have two legs!"

He laughed heartily at his own… joke? I humoured him, and then let him catch his breath. "Okay. We'll leave in five. I just have one more thing to do."

A shadow dropped down from above, wings spread as he reduced speed. Groof flinched as Tobias reached his talons to settle onto his head, and then his big eyes tried to bring the hawk into focus. I raised an eyebrow to Tobias, who quickly averted his gaze.

"Is this normal?" Groof questioned.

"Tobias?" I asked.

((You don't have a shoulder to sit on, Groof.))

Groof laughed again. I left them to it. I observed the hangar in search for my final task, and it didn't take me long to spot her strutting along the side of the ship. I shot her a look, and it was enough to summon her over.

"Yes, Jake?" She said once in speaking range.

I waited until she had come as close as was comfortable, so that I could bring our volumes down a notch. "Jeanne. I never expected this."

"You were never supposed to see it." She said.

"And yet, we did," I replied. "Even though you tried to keep it secret. Looks like seeing it might be a benefit to both of us, though. In the end."

"You can never predict these things. But yes, it has worked out well." She commented lightly.

"There's only one way this can work, Jeanne," I stated formally. "Trust. If we can't trust each other, then it won't work. They need to trust us to keep their secret. We need to trust them to not to abuse our promise. If there is any falter in that trust, then things will quickly fall apart."

"Yes, Jake." She emptily responded.

I faced her directly, and with cold seriousness. "I don't trust you, Jeanne."

She said nothing. She just held our mutual stare, unwavering.

"I don't even know you. None of us does. Not your real name, or where you're really from. I can't be sure that I can trust you when things get dangerous. When we're cornered. You work for _these_ people, and these people have allegiance to an idea. Not people."

Her head dipped. "So what will happen now?"

"You're coming back with us," I answered. "But from now on, you aren't one of us. You will be our link to this place, but you will not follow us. You won't help us get Ax back. You won't live with us. Cassie has something lined up for you, so you will be nearby, but that's it. We're done."

She nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, Jake. I understand."

"Thank you, Jeanne," I said sincerely. "I can't deny that you've helped us. You will still help us. But you will help from a distance. Clear?"

"Clear, Jake."

"Let's go."

We turned away from each other. She headed back to the ship, recovering her careless swagger as if everything I'd said had simple bounced off of her. In contrast, I felt sluggish and low.

"Come on, Groof." I sighed to him as I wandered past.

I heard nothing back from him. I barely even registered movement. I stopped in place. "Groof! Did you hear me?"

He blinked rapidly and shook his head. Tobias took wing and flapped away. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry, Jake. Must have been daydreaming!"

I rolled my eyes. "We're ready."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We settled into the main compartment of Groof's ship, knowing that we wouldn't have to be too comfortable. Groof explained that we would have to escape the false gravity of the ship before zapping home, citing some complicated reason that only Menderash appeared to understand.

"Let's go back to Earth!" Groof cheered. The reaction was pretty unenthusiastic, but neither was it wholly negative. In a way, we were happy to head home, but also dreading what was likely to come. I had my own issues to worry about, and having the added problems of a split group on top of that was giving me a severe headache. Thankfully, Cassie was willing to sort Jeanne out with a role that would keep her close-by, so that was not something I would have to deal with.

Ely wasn't much of an issue, either. He'd been very quiet on our impromptu trip, but travelling trillions of miles into Space to meet a secretive alien organisation was something he'd never signed up for when he took the job as Marco's butler. He was expecting to live out his days sweeping mansion floors and making Green teas that would never be finished.

It was the others I had to worry about. On the surface, we'd had a successful couple days, but it had left several underlying scars on several of them, and those scars would threaten to sting if not properly taken care of.

Marco had had it rough, to say the least. His refusal to accept the communication implant should have come as no surprise to me, and I didn't feel any anger towards him as a result. But it only added to the lengthy list of things I'd noticed about him. His PTSD was deeper than I'd expected, even though it only popped its ugly head up in occasional spurts. He was excessively twitchy around aliens and the thought of confinement. Anything to do with the war that initially created those scars.

Perhaps making our home in Yellowstone was a bad idea for that reason. Until we found a suitable relocation, there was nothing we could do.

Menderash's behaviour had been most noticeable. He still stuck so close to Andalite laws and ideals that I feared Enrich would drive him to the brink of insanity. Everywhere he looked, he would, ironically, find some injustice, and by the time we'd decided to leave, he was practically shaking.

He had his morphing power back. He had another shot at rescuing Ax. But with every positive step, another chunk of his loyalty and pride was blasted away.

Tobias had been absent for much of the visit, and I'd only seen him when he was forced to be present. I caught him at the end of a demorph process at one point. I couldn't place his intentions, or his thought process. Perhaps there was just nothing Human about him anymore.

They were a broken team, so far removed from the reputations that proceeded them.

Was I much better? From my biased perspective, I was more complete. I had grown and trained as a leader, honed my skills in command in the years after the war and learned from Earth's greatest minds of today. I studied and taught. My students held me in the highest regard, and my teachers would often turn to me for advice.

What did it all mean? Was I some infallible hero just because I didn't die when perhaps I was meant to? Yeah, we won the war. _We_. Not just me. Not even just the other Animorphs. I was just one cog in the machine. One cog that made far too many mistakes to count.

Surote knew them all. At least, the ones so damning as to be memorable. He implied that I was forgivable, that my crimes were not so great that he would turn his back. Even if I'd killed thousands of his own. Defenceless.

I got a chill. I couldn't stand to think of it again. Rachel…

Why couldn't I just forget?

I saw her flowing blonde hair. I heard her deceivingly sweet voice. I saw her lifeless, cold body, my name etched voicelessly to her lips.

I, too, was broken.

The ship roared and buzzed with unrestrained eagerness. Groof bounced his claws over the controls, and through the bridge we watched the walls of Enrich fall away, to be replaced by the dark emptiness of Space. Not even the stars were showing themselves today.

Once we'd abruptly exited the false gravity of Enrich, Groof worked his weird alien magic to bend time, and chirped that we'd arrived back into the vicinity of Earth.

The change was immediately accompanied by buzzing. Everybody looked around, even Groof, to locate where the new noise was coming from. Soon, all heads had angled towards Menderash, who was rummaging through his pocket.

The instant jump through the universe must have brought us within range of whoever was calling. Menderash held his communications device in hand, and it purred in anticipation of reply.

"Ooh!" Groof said. "What's that thing?"

Menderash reported to me before anybody else. "Only Prince Caysath has access to this line. It's him."

"Don't answer," I ordered snappily. "He'll see the inside of this ship. He can't know about it."

"Yes, Jake," Menderash obeyed, setting the whining device on the floor beside him. Soon, it stopped.

Through the bridge we could see Earth, the top half of it an amazing spectacle in the distance. Groof was busy plotting co-ordinates for home while we ogled at the glorious art of the blue planet.

But then came the buzzing again. Caysath was trying to contact once more. Menderash and I exchanged glances, and I reaffirmed my previous instruction. However, I was beginning to grow curious. Caysath must have been desperate to get a hold of us.

"What do you think he wants?" Santorelli asked.

"I'm sure he just wants to drop by for coffee and biscuits," Marco offered. "Should we tell him we're busy with the gardening?"

"Whatever he wants, he can wait," I answered. "Mendy, we'll contact him once we get back to Earth."

Cassie chipped in with a wary suggestion. "Maybe it's something about _Steadfast_. Or maybe the Andalites found _The Shadow_."

"They probably tracked that old rust bucket," Santorelli grumbled. "Any way we can find out?"

Groof swivelled his head back towards us, earrings jangling at the sides. "I think I might know why he's trying to contact you."

I lifted my head up with immediate intrigue. "What? What is it?"

"Come here and see!"

We bolted up from our seated positions and stumbled haphazardly to the bridge. Groof raised a curved claw ahead and upwards, a good distance above Earth.

There, gleaming in the light of the Sun behind us, was a line of egg-shaped ships.

"The Kelbrids are here already," Groof hummed casually. "Hm! That's quicker than I expected."

The rest of us were a lot more troubled than he seemed to be. There was a stunned silence as we watched them glide overhead.

The Kelbrids had arrived at Earth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"It's about time! I've been trying to contact you all day!"

It was Caysath's usual greeting. We were back in our run-down home, sitting or standing in a circle in the living room. We finally decided to receive Caysath's call, and he wasn't lying when he said he'd been trying all day.

"We've been busy," I responded. "What is it you want, Caysath?"

He hoisted his chin in my direction and huffed. "Busy, hm? I suppose you're right. The incident in your previous home town has not gone unnoticed."

I nodded. "You've heard about that."

"Of course I have. Who hasn't? You assaulted two officers."

"Assaulted?!" Marco coughed. "It's that what they think?"

"Yes," He snorted, not even granting Marco the privilege of a glance. "Needless to say, our people are very upset about what happened. You'd better make sure you remain hidden."

"You haven't answered my question," I asserted. "Why have you been trying to call us?"

"The Kelbrids are suspected to have arrived at Earth."

I had prepared the room to keep our observations upon re-entering Earth's atmosphere silent. We couldn't give Caysath any indication that we'd seen them, since our The Shadow didn't have the radar capable of picking up Kelbrid ships. He could have suspected something untoward. "What gives you that impression?" I asked.

"Our patrol ships around Earth have been noticing illegible signals and wave frequencies since yesterday. They're patterned, but foreign, and they closely match signals picked up when the fleet met the Kelbrids at the boundary."

I nodded, resting my chin in my hand. "So what happens now?"

"The Kelbrids are more advanced in stealth than we predicted," He explained. "Our forces are working to find ways to resist the Kelbrids, but until then… they're likely to start leaking in. Unfortunately for you, Earth is one of the first truly habitable planets between the _Gratt_ border and Andalite territory."

"So they're gonna want to set up base." Santorelli postulated.

"More than likely." Caysath confirmed.

"So we're screwed." Marco blurted.

Santorelli shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, we want to get Ax. That's what we're doing. We can still try that."

"Good luck," Caysath said with sardonic laughter. "The scouters found your ship in some desert near your home town. It's now in several hundred pieces."

"No change there, then." Marco groaned.

"I have to ask, Caysath," I spoke up. "Did you even know that your guys weren't after Ax? Did you know they wanted to start a war?"

If he had a mouth, he would have spat at my suggestion. "Of course I didn't! My intentions here are pure! Why did you think I set up your escape with the Kelbrid on _Steadfast_?"

So we were correct in assuming it was him. "Okay, okay," I said, raising my hands in defence. "Are you still intent on helping us get him back?"

He folded his arms over his chest, still irked. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Though it's probably even less achievable than before. Since your recent actions have solidified your reputation as criminals, being suspected of associating with you would lead to my own imprisonment, and that is _not_ a risk I'm willing to take."

"So that's it?" I asked. "You won't help us? We don't even have a ship anymore. We're back at square one!" It wasn't completely true, but it sure felt like it.

"I'm sorry, but this is not a problem that I created. You'll have to figure it out for yourselves."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Cassie urged pleadingly.

It always amazed me, the effect that Cassie had. Her reputation among the Andalites had always been strong, and Caysath suddenly applied a much more agreeable tone to his voice, and even turned to face her directly. "You must understand that I have been putting myself in huge danger, doing the things that I have. My activities have so far eluded command, but I don't know how long for… If anything turns up that won't put me in the risk zone, then I will do what I can. However," He turned back to me. "I will no longer be taking the risky actions."

"Understood," I proclaimed. "Thank you, Caysath."

We got back to work on re-integrating ourselves into the old abandoned building we called a home. I put aside the case holding the new radars and sensors, sadly acknowledging the fact that they were utterly useless without a ship.

I was wrong, earlier. We were entirely back at square one. We had no ship, no connection with the outside world, and nobody to help. Surote and his organisation had given us all they wished to offer, and Caysath was clearly not going to play ball anymore. We were alone.

But we had to continue, and the first step was to have a well-earned break from it all to recover. We simply hadn't had that chance recently. Santorelli pulled Marco into a gaming marathon, which helped to take both their minds off of things. Tobias vanished off into the woods, either in search of prey or just to get some time alone.

Menderash became entrenched in his own self-loathing at first, but I offered him the role of studying for worldwide activities regarding the Andalites, and that got him busy. As far as I could tell, it got his motivation churning again.

Jeanne left with Cassie, and she probably wouldn't be coming back. Not unless called upon. Cassie was taking her into Jackson for something akin to a de-brief, and would find her some role to fill in the local area. In a way, we still needed her, but from afar. Cassie herself would return to her own home in Yellowstone, to reunite with Ronnie, who would hopefully be more understanding than I would have been.

Finally, and probably the best part of all this, was Ely. Unlike everybody else, he had a certain optimism about him. He wasn't a fighter, or a strategist. He wasn't part of this battle. He just wanted to do what he always did. He started to clean the place up, and he seemed so in his element that it brought a smile to everybody's face.

The difference was immense. It was just that little sprinkling of morale that was keeping everything afloat. Within hours, the entire house felt cleaner, and more hospitable. I told him that he didn't have to take on that role, but it's exactly what he wanted to do. Who was I to stop him?

I had nothing to do for a short while, and so I was left with my own daydreams. I watched Ely as he swooped a cloth over the mantelpiece above the old fireplace. From a little bag that he carried with him, he started to place small decorative items on top of it when it was finally shining with polish. He placed an empty ceramic plant pot, a bronze sculpture of a medieval shield and a picture frame. I couldn't see the image from the glare of the ceiling light. I was intrigued, nonetheless, and when he'd finished that job I got up from my seat to inspect.

I took the small frame in hand and set my eyes on the photograph. It was a photo of us. Some of us. It took me a moment to pinpoint the exact day it was taken, but it shouldn't have. I remembered the last day of the war so vividly.

It was a photo taken shortly after we'd landed back on Earth. It explained our empty expressions, our tired eyes. It looked as if our souls had been ripped right out of us. Yet, we'd been forced to clump together for a photoshoot, producing images that would adorn front pages worldwide.

'Heroes', read the caption below us. The five of us. Marco. Cassie. Ax. Toby. Myself. Tobias had already vanished by that point.

Heroes back then. What were we now?

I placed the frame back onto the mantelpiece and turned away to gaze at the window, just as the sun emerged from gloomy, black clouds.

 _We will find you, Ax,_ I said inwardly. _We will find you._


End file.
